Un nuevo comienzo
by Cecy Midnight
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que se hizo amigo de Chimuelo. 5 años desde que derroto a la muerte roja. Solo que había una pequeña diferencia… Hipo era un paria
1. Introducción

Han pasado 5 años desde que se hizo amigo de chimuelo. 5 años desde que derroto a la muerte roja. Solo que había una pequeña diferencia… Hipo era un paria.

No había mucha diferencia. Hipo siempre había sido diferente a comparación del resto de los parias, y no solo en cuestión de higiene. El siempre había sido el más pequeño de todos, el más débil. Siempre había sido maltratado, no solo por los jóvenes de su edad, sino también por algunos adultos. Hasta que conocía a chimuelo.

Él lo había derribado durante un ataque de dragones a la isla provocando que perdiera el ala izquierda de su cola impidiéndole volar, pero conforme fue conociendo a aquel dragón, Hipo había puesto todo su empeño en ayudarlo a volar de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Chimuelo volvió a volar.

Durante un vuelo común con chimuelo había descubierto el nido de dragones y juntos derrotaron a la muerte roja sin ninguna ayuda. (Hipo no pierde su pierna después de la batalla)

Y hay otro pequeño detalle insignificante…

Hipo es hijo de Alvin el traidor.

Cuando Alvin había descubierto lo de chimuelo había tratado de matarlo y exterminarlo, pero Hipo se había interpuesto en su camino, y después de la derrota de la muerte roja Alvin había aceptado que chimuelo se quedara, pero cualquiera de los otros dragones seria encerrado o exterminado.

Después de poco tiempo Hipo siguió siendo tratado como antes, molestado por todos los demás en la isla, pero el había estado decidido a ponerle fin a eso.

A partir de entonces, Hipo había comenzado a entrenar y a ponerse en forma. Había aprendido a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, se había hecho muy ágil y silencioso a la hora de pelear. Era muy bueno usando el arco. Sabía como sobrevivir por sí solo.

Afortunadamente no había adquirido las características grotescas de un paria, y aunque pareciera delgado, sin duda era fuerte y esbelto.

Durante los últimos años, Hipo había aprendido a hablar y a entender a los dragones, lo que había sido una gran ventaja, ya que había mejorado su relación con chimuelo.

El ahora era un joven de 20 años, capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo, claro, de vez en cuando con la ayuda de chimuelo.

Pero estaba decidido. Ese era el momento. El se iría de ese lugar. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Esta es solo una pequeña introducción, así que díganme lo que opinan :)**


	2. Escapatoria

**Capitulo 1**

**Escapatoria**

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte permitiendo el paso de la fría noche. Todo estaba en calma, lo que era inusual al estar rodeado de gente que solo pensaba en matar. Pero para él era una gran oportunidad de escapar.

No había guardias en los alrededores. Toda la isla estaba inmersa en la obscuridad. El fuego de las antorchas solo iluminaba unos cuantos rincones.

Si era sigiloso seguramente sería capaz de escapar con éxito, y con un furia nocturna a su lado, no tendrían muchas dificultades.

Mientras esperaba que las casas apagaran sus luces, el estaba en su habitación preparándose para su partida. Estaba colocándose su armadura y su casco. (Hipo viste igual que en la segunda película). Guardo una daga, un mapa y una brújula.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que todo quedo a obscuras.

–ya es hora. Vamos chimuelo –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y salieron de la casa sigilosamente.

Pasaron unas cuantas casas sin haber sido vistos por nadie hasta que de repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe y un hombre salió repentinamente de una de las casas. El hombre era enorme y lucia imponente.

– ¡HAY NO¡ ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi? –se maldijo en voz baja y rogo por que el hombre no lo encontrara –por favor, por favor, por favor, no voltees –rogo en silencio

– ¡ahí estas¡ –grito el hombre

– ¡maldición, ya me descubrió¡ los dioses me odian –Hipo se alarmo. Sus planes de escapar estaban arruinados.

El hombre había comenzado a acercarse hacia el lugar de su escondite, las manos de hipo habían comenzado a sudar, pero antes de que pudiera ver a hipo, el hombre se agacho en el suelo y recogió un hacha.

–ahí estas, creí que te había perdido –en eso el hombre se levanto del suelo y volvió a dirigirse hacia su casa con su hacha cerrando la puerta de un portazo, después de eso se retomo el silencio.

–ufff… -hipo dejo escapar un largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Voltio a ver a su amigo que lucía igual de tenso que el.

Recordaban la última vez que habían intentado escapar. Chimuelo había sido torturado por unos hombres que estaban al mando de Alvin y había sido encerrado por tres semanas enteras y sin alimento. Mientras que el, había recibido una paliza por parte de su padre, pero a decir verdad, Alvin nunca fue el hombre más cariñoso del mundo.

–Tranquilo amigo, ya paso –dijo acariciando la cabeza de su amigo para calmarlo. Esas tres semanas habían sido la muerte para su amigo.

Al ver que chimuelo seguía sin moverse hipo lo tomo del rostro para que lo mirara.

–eres mi amigo Chimuelo. No dejare que nada te pase –hipo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero chimuelo siguió sin moverse.

–No me preocupa lo que me pase a mi –admitió dándole una mirada nerviosa.

–entonces… ¿Qué es? –pregunto, ahora confundido

– ¿no lo entiendes? No me preocupa lo que me pase a mí. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacerte Alvin si nos descubre –ante esto, hipo se puso tenso. Recordaba lo que Alvin le había hecho. Chimuelo lo había visto. No le importaba lo que le hicieran a él. La única vida que le importaba era la de su amigo. La vida de su hipo.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo así que díganme lo que piensan**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos **

Flashback

En ese entonces el solo tenía 17 años.

Había unos cuantos guardias vigilando los alrededores de la isla.

– ¿estás seguro de esto? –pregunto chimuelo con nerviosismo

–vamos chimuelo, ¿Qué puede pasar? –Hipo actuaba muy confiado lo que a veces irritaba a chimuelo y más ahora que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

–Hipo, creo que algo va mal –le dijo mientras retrocedía con cautela.

– ¿de que estas… ahhh! –antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo y alguien lo arrojo hacia un árbol con mucha brutalidad y cayó al suelo adolorido.

Levanto la vista para mirar a su atacante, pero su vista era borrosa y sus costillas le dolían.

–chi… chimuelo –trato de enfocar su vista hacia su amigo y vio a varios hombres sujetándolo fuertemente contra el suelo. Chimuelo les gruñía a todos los hombres que trataban de acercarse a él pero a ellos no les importaba.

Por fin su vista se había vuelto clara. Se levanto del suelo a pesar del dolor y corrió hacia su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sentía que la sangre escurría por su labio.

Lentamente levanto la mirada y ahogo un grito cuando vio a su padre en frente de él.

–así que… ¿creías que podías escapar… hijo? –dijo con burla mientras volteaba a ver a chimuelo que ahora lo había mirado con rencor por haber golpeado a su hipo. Claro, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Alvin había golpeado a hipo desde que era pequeño. Era por eso que Hipo había querido escapar. Estaba harto de ser golpeado por su padre, maltratado por todos los demás, y además, a pesar de todo, algún día tendría que remplazar a su padre y eso era lo que menos quería.

Alvin volvió a mirar a hipo y le hizo señas a dos hombres para que sujetaran los brazos del niño.

–por favor padre, no lastimes a chimuelo. Te lo ruego. Enójate conmigo, pero no lo lastimes –le suplico

-bien. Entonces tú tomaras su lugar –dijo amenazadoramente.

Los hombres que sujetaban a chimuelo sujetaron su rostro para que este observara el terrible espectáculo que se aproximaba.

Alvin lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que hipo perdiera el aire. Luchaba desesperadamente por llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarlo, Alvin volvió a golpearlo en las costillas, cada vez más fuerte.

Hipo tosía fuertemente y al hacerlo se veían pequeñas gotas rojas manchando el suelo.

El ahora estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y cuando los volvió a abrirlos Alvin tenía un látigo en sus manos.

Hipo lo miro con horror, lo único que podía escuchar eran los rugidos desesperados de chimuelo.

Alvin levanto el látigo y lo azoto fuertemente contra su débil cuerpo. Hizo esto repetidas veces hasta que hipo no podía moverse más. Lo único que podía sentir era dolor.

Alvin volvió a hacerles señas a los hombres que sujetaban a chimuelo y estos comenzaron a golpearlo, pero podía ver la mirada de su amigo. Mirándolo con dolor.

Ambos amigos tuvieron que mirarse mutuamente mientras sufrían.

Después de un tiempo que pareció ser eterno, ambos amigos quedaron en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y poco tiempo después Alvin había ordenado que encerraran a chimuelo.

Dos años atrás también había intentado escapar, pero las consecuencias no habían sido tan graves como en ese momento.

Fin del flashback

No se había percatado de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Nunca le había importado mucho el daño físico que sufría, porque en realidad, lo que más le dolía, es que era su padre quien lo hacia.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Escape exitoso

**Capitulo 3**

**Escape exitoso **

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo lo veía preocupado.

Paso un tiempo hasta que hipo reacciono y se dio cuenta de la mirada de chimuelo. Rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas y acaricio la cabeza de su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

–Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien –hipo volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Todo seguía a obscuras, así que aun tenían tiempo de escapar –vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible –dijo mientras se montaba en chimuelo y se dirigían hacia el bosque para poder volar sin ser vistos.

Por fin estaban en el aire, pero ellos no pararían hasta poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y la isla.

Ya había pasado casi todo un día completo desde que habían escapado y ambos amigos estaban exhaustos. No habían parado de volar ni un solo momento y no habían comido o bebido nada.

El cielo ya se había vuelto de un tono rojizo y pronto iba a anochecer.

Los parpados de hipo eran tan pesados que le era casi imposible mantenerlos abiertos. En varias ocasiones había estado a punto de caerse de chimuelo, pero afortunadamente chimuelo había sido capaz de mantenerlo despierto por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano hipo quedaría dormido y chimuelo no podría maniobrar su cola falsa por sí solo y sería muy arriesgado.

– ¿hipo? –pregunto chimuelo para asegurarse de que su niño estaba despierto.

–mmm… dime –su voz apenas salió como un susurro, casi inaudible. Estaba claro que el niño estaba agotado.

–creo que no sería mala idea si descansamos un poco –hipo negó

–Quiero… poner… mucha… distancia… entre ellos… y… nosotros –hipo hablaba entre bostezos. Chimuelo sabía que no aguantarían más tiempo en el aire.

El cielo había quedado completamente a obscuras. Chimuelo sabía que en sus condiciones, sin dormir y sin alimento no podrían continuar, así que descendió al suelo y cuando aterrizo, hipo ya estaba completamente dormido.

Con cuidado, chimuelo bajo a hipo de su espalda y lo recostó a su lado abrazándolo con sus alas como lo hacia todas las noches.

Después de asegurarse de que su hipo estaba cómodo, chimuelo cerro también los ojos y se dejo llevar por la obscuridad.

Cuando amaneció, la luz del día chocaba contra su rostro.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Al principio la luz era tan intensa que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos dejando que ellos se adaptaran a la intensa luz del día.

Miro a su alrededor. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Seguramente chimuelo había descendido por miedo a que ocurriera algún accidente mientras él estaba dormido.

Miro hacia un lado y vio el ala de chimuelo en su costado.

–chimuelo… chimuelo despierta –dijo mientras sacudía la espalda de chimuelo, pero chimuelo solo se acurruco mas en el suelo – ¡reptil inútil! ¡Despierta! –después de un rato chimuelo irritado de los gritos de su amigo y levanto la vista para ver lo que quería –¿sabías que tienes el sueño muy pesado? –chimuelo solo lo miro con fastidio por haberlo despertado. Lo último que se merecía era un regaño por parte de hipo. ¿Así era como le pagaba? Después de todo chimuelo lo había salvado varias veces durante la noche ya que hipo se estaba quedando dormido encima de él y casi caían al agua.

–pudiste comenzar con un: buen día chimuelo, gracias por haberme salvado de caer al agua. Que desconsiderado soy al haberte hecho volar todo un día sin parar –le gruño chimuelo y le dio la espalda a hipo.

–bien. Tienes razón amigo, fui un desconsiderado. Gracias –se disculpo.

Chimuelo miro a su amigo. Jamás podría enojarse con él. Bueno, al menos no de verdad. Se acerco a él y comenzó a lamerle el rostro de forma cariñosa mientras que hipo hacia muecas de asco.

–¡CHIMUELO, PARA! –pero el dragón seguía sin moverse, por más que hipo trato de apartarlo no pudo y después de un rato ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

–jajaja, pero ya enserio chimuelo ¿Dónde estamos? –chimuelo se percato de la pregunta de hipo y miro a su alrededor. Na sabía donde estaban así que solo negó con la cabeza.

Hipo saco un mapa, lo extendió en el suelo, y comprobó su alrededor.

Estaban en Berk.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció este capitulo? :)**


	5. Llegada a Berk

**Capitulo 4**

**Llegada a Berk **

Hipo guardo su mapa y comenzó a caminar explorando el lugar con chimuelo a su lado. Paso una media hora hasta que vieron unas cuantas casas a lo lejos.

Su padre le había hablado mucho de Berk. La gente que crece aquí son unos cabezas duras, en otras palabras… vikingos.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de las casas. El y chimuelo se ocultaron entre los arbustos para no ser vistos.

También recordaba que su padre le había dicho que Berk sufría de ataques constantes de dragones, pero cuando hipo miro las casas no había ningún indicio de que ahí se hubieran dado ataques de dragones.

Hipo se lleno de curiosidad y trato de acercarse más, pero chimuelo lo jalo de la armadura haciendo que hipo retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

– ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? Nos van a descubrir –le regaño chimuelo

–vamos chimuelo, te preocupas demasiado. No pasara nada –chimuelo agacho sus orejas fastidiado. Odiaba la actitud confiada de hipo.

Hipo se libro del agarre de chimuelo y comenzó a acercarse un poco más.

Había unas cuantas personas realizando compras y charlando amistosamente. Para hipo no era muy común ver a la gente comportarse de esa manera.

Iba a acercarse más hasta que escucho el grito de un hombre.

– ¡Furia Nocturna! –y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varios hombres ya estaban agarrando a chimuelo.

– ¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz! –hipo corrió hacia su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar un hombre lo agarro de los brazos impidiéndole continuar.

– ¡No te acerques muchacho! –hipo miro al hombre que lo tenía agarrado. Tenía una barba trenzada y le faltaba un pie y una mano que habían sido remplazados por prótesis – ¡¿que acaso quieres morir?!

– ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Él es mi amigo! –Hipo trato de zafar sus brazos del agarre del hombre que ahora lo miraba como si estuviera loco – ¡SUELTAME! –Hipo siguió forcejeando tratando de que el hombre lo soltara pero no tuvo éxito.

De repente un grito atravesó todo el lugar haciendo que todos levantaran las miradas y que hipo y chimuelo dejaran de pelear

– ¡YA BASTA! –Hipo vio a un hombre muy robusto con una gran barba. Tenía una mirada firme que causo que hipo se estremeciera ligeramente -¡Bocón! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –el hombre que lo estaba sujetando suavizo su agarre y miro al hombre de pie en frente de él.

–Velo por ti mismo –dijo Bocón mientras se hacía a un lado aun agarrando a hipo mientras revelaba a la bestia.

– ¿un Furia Nocturna? –el hombre de barba roja abrió los ojos como platos. Claramente estaba sorprendido. Se acerco con paso firme hacia el furia nocturna que solo gruñía revelando sus dientes –por fin te tengo ante mí. La cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma –en ese momento el hombre levanto una enorme espada e Hipo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de sus intenciones. Nadie dañaba a su amigo.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia (las cuales no eran muchas ya que no había ingerido ningún alimento o bebida desde hace más de un día y no había tenido un descanso suficiente) se libro del agarre del hombre y corrió hasta interponerse entre el hombre y su amigo.

– ¡NO! –el hombre casi golpeaba a aquel chico con su espada, pero afortunadamente había logrado detenerse a tiempo antes de que ocurriera algún accidente.

Hipo estaba en el suelo abrazando a su amigo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero al ver que el golpe jamás llego, abrió los ojos y miro a los hombre enfrente de él.

Todos lo miraban con incredulidad. Como si fuera un demente.

Hipo se levanto lentamente del suelo. Sus piernas le temblaban y le era casi imposible mantenerse de pie.

–No… dejare… que le hagas…daño… -su respiración era agitada y la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que el chico no permitiría que le hicieran daño a aquel dragón, pero ¿Por qué?

–Enciérrenlo con los otros –ordeno señalando a chimuelo, después de eso los hombres se lo llevaron aunque con mucha dificultad.

Hipo estaba muy agotado para impedírselos. Sentía que el suelo se movía debajo de sus pies, su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier segundo.

Hipo perdió el conocimiento, pero el hombre lo sujeto antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

–y… ¿Qué hacemos con él, Estoico? –pregunto Bocón, mientras Estoico tomaba al chico inconsciente en sus brazos y lo levantaba del suelo. El no respondió. Simplemente se quedo mirando el rostro del chico. Había algo muy curioso en el.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo :)**


	6. Estoico el Vasto

**Capitulo 5 **

**Estoico el Vasto**

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Todo se veía borroso, así que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para poder aclarar su vista.

Podía sentir algo cómodo y tibio debajo de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ahora veía todo con más claridad.

El estaba recostado en una cama y una delicada sabana cubría su cuerpo.

Miro su alrededor lentamente para no marearse. Su casco estaba encima de un mueble y a su lado, sentado en una silla, estaba el hombre de barba roja que había visto anteriormente.

Hipo ahora estaba bien despierto.

Se levanto muy rápido de la cama, en eso sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y por poco cayó al suelo, pero afortunadamente, el hombre que estaba a su lado había logrado mantenerlo de pie.

Cerró los ojos y espero hasta que el mareo pasara, y cuando eso sucedió el hombre lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

–Tranquilo, ya todo está bien –tranquilizo el hombre al ver que el muchacho estaba tenso, pero hipo no respondió. Su mente estaba un poco nublada.

–veo que no has comido bien en dos días. Déjame traerte algo de comer… -el hombre miro a hipo. Este tenía los labios resecos –y también algo de beber –agrego y con eso salió de la habitación.

Hipo seguía un poco confundido. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, trataba de recordar, pero cuando lo hacia su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, posiblemente por la falta de alimento.

Muy pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y el hombre llego con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua. Poco tiempo después de que el hombre le entregara la comida a hipo, este ya se la había acabado toda.

–Sí que estabas hambriento –dijo el hombre conteniendo una risa.

–Discúlpeme –dijo hipo avergonzado –muchas gracias por la comida –el hombre solo le sonrió –apropósito… ¿Quién es usted?

–mi nombre es Estoico. Estoico el Vasto –dijo ofreciéndole la mano a hipo quien acepto cortésmente.

¿Estoico?, claro. Estoico el Vasto, el jefe de Berk. Ahora lo recordaba. Su padre le había hablado mucho de él.

Flashback

Hipo tenía 7 años. Estaba sentado en un rincón del salón donde su padre estaba teniendo una reunión para la organización de una batalla a Berk.

Después de que la junta había acabado Alvin se había quedando dando vueltas en el salón.

–ese maldito de Estoico me las pagara de una vez por todas. Por haberme desterrado de Berk.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo y se acerco con cuidado hacia su padre.

–papa ¿Quién es Estoico? –pregunto hipo con timidez esperando que su padre no le gritara por entrometerse en sus asuntos, pero sorprendentemente, nada de eso paso.

Alvin miro a su hijo. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y débil. Sabía que llegaría el día en que su hijo se volvería el próximo líder de los parias y para entonces hipo debería volverse un verdadero paria aunque eso era poco probable.

Hipo siempre había sido curioso, pequeño, débil e indefenso. Hipo podía ser muchas cosas, pero un paria no era. Pero Alvin se encargaría de eso.

El se encargaría de hacer fuerte a ese niño, cueste lo que cueste.

Hipo aun lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

–Estoico es el hombre que me desterró de Berk –dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados en la espalda

–y… ¿Cómo es él? –volvió a preguntar hipo ahora con más confianza

–él… él es peor que el resto de los vikingos. Terco y… tonto. Puede ser que su apariencia te engañe. Un hombre fuerte y robusto, imponente. Pero en el fondo, y me refiero muy en el fondo, es sensible y compasivo, pero si se traiciona su amistad, te hace lo mismo que a mí. Te destierra –por como lo decía su padre, Estoico no parecía peor que él. Alvin lo miro fijamente al rostro y prosiguió –si yo no destruyo Berk, llegara el día en que tú tendrás que hacerlo y más vale que vayas preparándote para ese día.

Fin del flashback

Entonces él era el hombre del que tanto le hablaba su padre. El hombre que había intentado matar a chimuelo… ¡CHIMUELO!

¿Dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba herido?

– ¿DONDE ESTA CHIMUELO? –hipo no se dio cuenta de que había gritado.

– ¿quién es chimuelo? –pregunto Estoico confundido

–El dragón que estaba a mi lado cuando llegue aquí –Estoico no dijo nada durante un tiempo.

Hipo comenzó a preocuparse.

–por favor, dígame que él esta bien.

–yo… -Estoico no sabía que decir.

–Por favor, él es mi mejor amigo –las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del chico.

– ¿a qué te refieres con que es tu mejor amigo? –Interrogo –él es un dragón, y no solo cualquier dragón, es un Furia Nocturna. Esa bestia no tiene ningún sentimiento.

–De eso se equivoca. Chimuelo no es malo, ni ningún otro dragón, y se lo puedo probar –Estoico lo miro con una ceja levantada. ¿a que se refería?

* * *

**Lamento si me tarde, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Dragones ¿amigos?

**Capitulo 6**

**Dragones… ¿amigos? **

Estoico salió de la casa con paso firme seguido de hipo que trataba de hablar con él sin ningún éxito.

–Por favor señor, tiene que escucharme –le rogo, pero Estoico no lo miro. Solo siguió caminando.

–no tengo intenciones de escuchar a un lunático –hipo trato de detenerlo jalándole un brazo, pero el hombre no se inmuto, solo continuo con su recorrido.

Hipo resoplo. Valla que el hombre era terco.

– ¡ESCUCHEME! –grito. Varias personas a su alrededor lo miraron sorprendidos por la repentina actitud. Estoico volteo a ver al chico exasperado.

– ¡BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! ¿No entiendes que tengo mayores problemas? El invierno se acerca y tengo todo un pueblo que alimentar, reparar daños provocados por los dragones –dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

Hipo no parecía muy convencido.

El pueblo no mostraba ninguna señal de que hubiera destrozos provocados por dragones, bueno… no tantos. Los daños eran mínimos, casi insignificantes, y en cuento al alimento…

–aquí entre nos al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento, ¿no crees? –a Estoico no le hizo gracia

– ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! –Estoico le dio la espalda a hipo y entro a la fragua.

Dentro estaba el hombre que no mal recordaba, Estoico lo había llamado Bocón.

–ohhh, buenos días Estoico –saludo con un tono muy alegre cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo –buenos días…emmm y tu eres… –pregunto con curiosidad. Ya había visto al chico, pero no conocía su nombre

–Hipo –respondió, cuando se dio cuenta de que bocón se refería a él.

–bueno, mucho gusto Hipo –dijo Bocón mientras le estrechaba la mano con gran fuerza provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de hipo

–je je, igualmente –después de haberse librado del saludo del hombre, hipo volteo a mirar a estoico que estaba sentado en un pequeño banco y tenía las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Hipo se le acerco cautelosamente.

–señor se lo pido. Déjeme ver a mi amigo. Por favor, déjeme probarle que los dragones no son malos como ustedes piensan. No hay que matarlos.

Estoico y Bocón miraron a Hipo con miradas dudosas. El chico tenía una mirada esperanzada

–Por los dioses, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir –dijo mientras se frotaba el rostro e hipo mostraba una mirada de alivio.

–Por los dioses, no puedo creer lo que hice –Bocón miro a su amigo, el sudor corría por su rostro, pero a pesar de eso, el seguía manteniendo su mirada firme.

Los tres se estaban dirigiendo hacia el campo de entrenamientos donde se tenían a los dragones encerrados. Cuando llegaron hipo pudo ver varias puertas de diferentes tamaños, seguramente en alguna de esas estaba su amigo.

Bocón se acerco hacia una puerta con paso lento mientras que Estoico e Hipo se quedaban a unos metros de distancia.

Volteo a mirar a Hipo que se veía ansioso por que abriera la puerta y luego miro a Estoico que estaba tenso y tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Estoico asintió con la cabeza para que Bocón abriera la puerta.

Sus manos le sudaban por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta.

Cuando por fin logro abrirla, Bocón se alejo rápidamente de la puerta hasta llegar al lado de Estoico.

La puerta se abrió por completo y los tres pudieron ver una figura negra dentro de la celda.

– ¡CHIMUELO! –Hipo ya estaba corriendo hacia su amigo antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres pudieran detenerlo.

Chimuelo podía sentir una presencia familiar a lo lejos.

Alguien gritaba su nombre. Esa voz le era muy conocida, era la voz de… ¡HIPO!

Chimuelo abrió los ojos de golpe y trato de librarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, el debía verificar que su hipo estuviera bien.

Ante los bruscos movimientos de Chimuelo, tanto Estoico como Bocón se alarmaron al creer que el dragón atacaría a hipo en cualquier momento

– ¡HIPO DETENTE! –grito Bocón, pero Hipo no le hizo caso.

Estoico y Bocón trataron de detenerlo antes de que llegara a la jaula.

Pero de repente ocurrió algo que provoco que ambos amigos quedaran con la boca abierta.

El dragón estaba encima de hipo lamiéndole el rostro, y para su sorpresa, el estaba riendo, abrazando al dragón.

Pero lo más impactante de todo era que hipo parecía estar hablando con el dragón como si pudiera entenderlo.

–hipo, estaba muy preocupado por ti –dijo mientras le lamia la mejilla

–Yo también estaba preocupado –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

Estoico y Bocón trataron de acercarse, pero Chimuelo les gruño al hacerlo e hipo inmediatamente se alarmo al ver su reacción, no les convenía que chicuelo actuara de manera agresiva.

–chimuelo cálmate –dijo colocando una mano en el hocico de su amigo que lo miro confundido

–hipo, ¿quiénes son estas personas? –le interrogo sin dejar de mirar a los dos hombres que lo miraban con seriedad

–el es Bocón y el es Estoico el Vasto –dijo mientras señalaba a los dos hombres

– ¿el jefe de Berk? –hipo solo asintió, chimuelo también sabía que no les convenía su comportamiento, así que de mala gana, chimuelo dejo de gruñir.

Hipo se levanto del suelo y volteo a mirar a los hombres que aun lo veían sorprendidos.

– ¿lo ven? No hay nada que temer

Estoico iba a hablar, pero Bocón se adelanto

–wow, esto es sorprendente. ¿Cuánto tiempo has convivido con este dragón? –pregunto, mirándolo con curiosidad

–Él no es cualquier dragón. Se llama chimuelo, es mi mejor amigo. Lo he conocido desde hace cinco años–dijo rascando la cabeza de su amigo

–Entonces eso no demuestra nada –dijo Estoico con seriedad y tanto hipo como Bocón lo miraron confundidos

–pero estoico, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿no lo vez?, el dragón no nos hará daño –dijo Bocón señalando a chimuelo que aun seguía encadenado –bueno, quitando el hecho de que esta encadenado –Bocón le entrego unas llaves a hipo y con estas libero a chimuelo de las cadenas que lo ataban

–si has convivido con él cinco años, obviamente que no se comportara agresivamente. Pero qué me dices de los otros dragones –dijo con seriedad –el hecho de que controles a tu dragón mascota, no significa que sea inofensivo.

–se equivoca. Se lo puedo demostrar a usted y a todo su pueblo. Póngame un dragón en frente y le mostrare que no son hostiles –hipo ahora lo estaba enfrentando y eso era algo que nadie hacia

–Bien, demuéstralo… chico dragon.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo. Por favor comenten **


	8. Desafío

**Capitulo 7**

**Desafío**

Hipo estaba acomodando su armadura. Su rostro se veía serio y no demostraba ninguna emoción más que la determinación. Ni siquiera un rastro de temor o duda se veía en ella.

Después de la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Estoico el día anterior, Estoico había aceptado su desafío, pero a cambio, chimuelo estaría encerrado hasta que acabara la prueba. Hipo tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.Él no fracasaría, él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a toda la gente de ese lugar que los dragones eran buenos y no había porque matarlos.

Alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación, y cuando esta se abrió, hipo pudo ver a bocón que a diferencia de él, se veía contento, pero supuso que era su mirada típica, digo, durante sus dos días de estancia en Berk Bocón seguía teniendo la misma expresión contenta que rara vez era alterada.

–hoy es el gran día, ¿estás listo? –pregunto Bocón mientras le entregaba su casco a hipo

–Eso supongo –A pesar de que su mirada no reflejaba ninguna duda, en el fondo, no estaba del todo segura si lograría convencer a esas personas, después de todo son vikingos, lo que significaba lidiar con gente terca.

Bocón se dio cuenta de la mirada tensa de hipo, así que coloco su mano buena en el hombro del niño de manera amistosa.

Hipo solo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.

De camino, hipo vio que todo el pueblo se había quedado desierto.

Cuando por fin llegaron hipo se dio cuenta de que todo el pueblo ya estaba sentado en las gradas, pero claramente se veía en sus rostros de confusión que no tenían idea de porque habían sido reunidos ahí.

Hipo miro todo su alrededor y pudo ver una enorme silla cerca de las gradas. Ahí estaba Estoico, sentado, con su misma mirada penetrante.

Había varios murmullos entre la gente. Estoico se puso de pie y levanto las manos para tranquilizar a la multitud.

– ¡ESCUCHEN! ¡ESCUCHENME TODOS! –toda la gente de inmediato guardo silencio y miraron a Estoico que ahora estaba de pie con una apariencia imponente.

Después de que todo quedo en silencio y en orden Estoico continuo –ESTE CHICO QUE ESTA AQUÍ…–dijo apuntando a hipo e inmediatamente todos los presentes lo miraron con curiosidad, lo que le hacía sentir incomodo –ÉL CREE QUE LOS DRAGONES NO SON LO QUE TODOS CREEMOS –dijo con burla

–Y no lo son –dijo Hipo con furia mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente y trataba de controlar su genio.

–EL CREE QUE LOS DRAGONES PUEDEN SER DOMADOS, ASI QUE... DECIDI DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE NOS LO DEMUESTRE –todos miraron a Estoico sorprendidos –ESTE DIA, EL NOS PROVARA SI PUEDE SER CAPAZ DE DOMAR A… LA PESADILLA MONSTRUOSA –todos quedaron impactados ante lo dicho. Era una locura. Solo un demente se atrevería a domar a la pesadilla monstruosa. Estaba claro que el chico estaba muerto.

Después de terminar, Estoico tomo asiento y se dispuso a observar el espectáculo.

–tranquilo, te irá bien, y si fallas, seguramente serás capaz de escabullirte por algún lado y mantenerte con vida –dijo Bocón y cerró la puerta del campo

–gracias aunque eso no ayuda mucho –dijo Hipo, claramente estaba estresado

– ¡BUENA SUERTE! –dijo como ultimo y se dirigió al lado de estoico

–Abran la puerta –ordeno Estoico

–pero señor… ¿está seguro de esto? –realmente no estaba seguro si era lo correcto. Estaba claro que el había organizado todo eso, pero él realmente esperaba que él muchacho se arrepintiera de su decisión y acabaran de una vez por todas con ese drama de los dragones como amigos, pero no fue así. El muchacho no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Su mirada era firme y decidida.

–Continua –dijo sin dejar de ver a hipo

–Como ordene –y con eso, el hombre abrió la puerta de la celda revelando así a la pesadilla monstruosa que tenía su cuerpo en vuelto en llamas y gruñía ferozmente, pero hipo ni siquiera se inmuto. El actuaba lo más relajado posible para no alterar al dragón.

La pesadilla monstruosa, por un momento pensó en apagar sus llamas hasta que vio un brillo en la manga del brazo del niño. Era una daga. Ante esto el dragón encendió su fuego violentamente, pero hipo seguía sin alterarse.

Lentamente tomo la daga en sus manos. Al ver esto, el dragón inmediatamente se alerto y estuvo a punto de atacar, hasta que vio algo que jamás creyó que vería. Algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

El niño de pie en frente de el había arrojado el cuchillo lejos de su alcance.

La pesadilla monstruosa lo miro con mucha curiosidad y lentamente fue apagando las llamas de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando hipo extendió la palma de su mano hacia el dragón que al principio se tenso.

Olfateo la mano del niño y miro sus expresiones corporales para verificar que no le haría ningún daño y lentamente acerco su hocico a la palma de su mano.

Todos los vikingos miraban la escena impactados. Algunos hombres se jalaban las barbas de los nervios.

Estoico tenía los puños apretados por los nervios. El sudor corría por su rostro y tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

Estaba horrorizado por la escena.

Vio como la pesadilla monstruosa acerco su hocico a hipo y como esta tenia la mano extendida con mucha confianza. Pero no, los dragones son engañosos. En cualquier momento le arrancaría el brazo al niño.

ÉL tenía que evitarlo.

–Paren la pelea –pero todos estaban tan impactados por lo que veían que nadie lo había escuchado. Ni siquiera Bocón que estaba a su lado –HE DICHO ¡PAREN LA PELEA! –grito. Tomo un enorme martillo que estaba a su lado y lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo.

Ante el duro impacto el dragón volvió a ponerse en alerta y encendió las llamas de su cuerpo.

– ¡AHHHHHHHH! –El dragón trato de morder a hipo que se alejo de él inmediatamente, y de no haber sido que reacciono a tiempo, seguramente hubiera perdido el brazo.

El dragón comenzó a atacar a hipo lanzándole sus feroces llamas y gruñéndole para advertirle que no se acercara.

Inmediatamente comenzaron los gritos entre la multitud que rogaban que sacaran al niño de ahí

– ¡HIPO! ¡SAL DE AHÍ! –grito Bocón que ahora estaba alarmado.

Hipo trato de correr hacia la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, el dragón le bloqueo el paso con su cuerpo en llamas.

– ¡CUIDADO! –le advirtió Bocón y por suerte hipo pudo esquivar el choque contra el fuego

Aun tenia oportunidad de escapar, pero la bestia fue más rápida y le lanzo unas bolas de fuego que afortunadamente hipo logro esquivar con éxito, pero al hacerlo, quedo más alejado de la puerta y el dragón solo parecía burlarse de el por sus intentos fallidos.

– ¡TRANQUILO HIPO!, ¡YA VOY POR TI! ¡CUBRETE! –ahora era Estoico quien le estaba gritando

"Vamos hipo, que estás haciendo. Puedes enfrentar a este dragón. Demuéstrales a estas personas que se equivocan. Tú puedes, hazlo… AHORA"

La pesadilla monstruosa le disparo otras bolas de fuego, que afortunadamente eran sus últimas.

Hipo volvió a esquivarlas con éxito y sin ninguna dificultad. Corrió rápidamente hacia una esquina donde había colocado su casco.

Al ya no tener más llamaradas, el dragón trato de interponerse en el camino de hipo, pero esta vez, el logro ser mar rápido.

Tomo su casco y se lo coloco.

La pesadilla monstruosa detuvo su caos inmediatamente al ver el casco.

El casco de hipo estaba hecho con la piedra extraída del corazón de la muerte roja y había sido fundida en el estomago de un groncol. Gracias a este, hipo era capaz de domar a dragones salvajes.

La pesadilla monstruosa quería atacar al chico, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía y eso lo hacía sentirse furioso, pero no podía poner resistencia.

– ¡QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! –se quejo con furia

–NO TE PASA NADA, SOLO CALMATE–ordeno hipo. El dragón quedo impactado. Este chico lo entendía, estaba hablando con él, pero… ¿Cómo era posible? –AHORA, APAGA LAS LLAMAS DE TU CUERPO –el dragón no opuso resistencia e hizo lo que el chico le ordeno.

– ¿QUIEN ERES TU? –gruño mostrándole los diente, pero hipo ignoro su acción

–Me llamo Hipo –contesto mientras seguía viendo al dragón.

–jajaja Hipo –se burlo de su nombre y esto a Hipo no le hizo gracia

–gracias, pero estoy seguro de que no es el peor –se defendió

–tienes razón. He escuchado peores –hipo no contesto ante esto. Al menos el alboroto ya había parado, pero el dragón lo seguía examinando con una mirada muy curiosa.

–jmmm, no eres como el resto de los vikingos –observo

–Es porque no soy uno –contesto sin moverse de su lugar.

El dragón comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro examinándolo

–eso lo explica. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas entenderme? –interrogo. Estaba bastante claro que se había llenado de dudas

–Mi amigo chimuelo me enseño –volvió a contestar, pero al ver que el dragón no había entendido se aclaro mejor –es un Furia nocturna.

–ahhh, ahora entiendo. Así que dime… ¿Qué haces aquí con exactitud si no eres un vikingo?

–estoy aquí para probarles a todas estas personas que ustedes no son lo que ellos creen que son. Unos monstruos sin alma y despiadados. Te pido que cooperes conmigo

– ¿cómo se que no me engañas? –el aun estaba indeciso en si confiar en este chico… o no

–puedes confiar en que no lo hago. Si me ayudas, puedes volver a ser libre. Al igual que el resto. Te doy mi palabra

Nuevamente, la pesadilla monstruosa volvió a examinarlo

–sabes… eres un chico muy curioso… para ser humano.

Lentamente inclino el hocico hacia la palma del chico para que este pudiera tocarlo dándole a entender que confiaba en el. Hipo agradeció en silencio

Después de un momento alzo la mirada. No se había percatado de todo el silencio que había.

Cuando alzo la mirada, pudo ver a todos los vikingos mirándolo con las bocas abiertas, con los ojos como platos.

Volteo para mirar hacia la puerta en donde estaba Bocón y Estoico que parecía el más impresionado de todos.

Todos lo miraban impactados.

Este chico había domado a la Pesadilla monstruosa y sobre todo…

Había hablado con ella en ningún idioma que ellos pudieran entender

Este chico había demostrado lo que nadie había creído posible.

No solo demostró que los dragones podían domarse, sino también demostró que ellos podían ser… AMIGOS

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el 7 capitulo. Perdón si me tarde** **y lamento si los capítulos son algo cortos. Comente por favor**


	9. Notas del autor

**Notas del autor**

En primera, quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias

También quería aclararles alunas dudas que creo tenían por ahí.

En la historia han visto que manejo mucho a hipo como un niño aunque en realidad sea un adolescente de 20 años. Eso se debe a que como nadie lo conoce lo llaman niño porque lo toman con poca seriedad, pero puede que eso llegue a cambiar con forme siga avanzando la historia.

También en la historia, Alvin y Estoico no son hermanos. Antes eran amigos, pero Estoico lo destierra porque Alvin lo traiciona. Es posible que haya un capitulo acerca de eso.

Y por último, Hipo si es hijo de Alvin.

se supone que en mi historia, cuando un vikingo es desterrado, se les llama parias y se les deja de considerar vikingos. lo mismo pasa con los hijos de los parias, no son considerados vikingos.

Quizás se pregunten porque si hipo es capaz de pelear y es muy hábil como lo hable en la introducción, porque jamás se defendió de Alvin.

Eso se debe a que hipo tiene miedo de enfrentarse a su padre, debido a que él lo golpeaba desde que hipo era pequeño.

Si tienen alguna duda, `por favor comenten

Gracias.


	10. Oportunidades

**Capitulo 8**

**Oportunidades**

Después de lo sucedido esa mañana, Estoico había ordenado que todos se dirigieran al gran salón, claro, a excepción de los jóvenes.

Los murmullos ya se hacían presentes en todo el salón.

– ¿quién es ese chico?… ¿vieron lo que hizo en el campo de entrenamiento?… fue increíble… ¿como sabemos que no nos engaña?… ¿es verdad lo que dicen?... ¿en verdad domo a un furia nocturna?... si él lo hizo nosotros también podemos hacerlo… –la cabeza de Estoico dolía de tanto ruido y no podía pensar con claridad.

Los eventos de los días recientes lo habían estresado. Tenía mucho que pensar… y todo por culpa de ese extraño chico, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Quién era y de donde provenía?

– ¿Estoico?, Estoico… –estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Bocón le estaba llamando.

Cuando Estoico lo miro, se dio cuenta de que Bocón le estaba advirtiendo que, como jefe, mantuviera el orden.

Estoico se levanto de su asiento y levanto las manos para tranquilizar a la gente.

–Tranquilos, todo el mundo cálmense –dijo con seriedad y de inmediato la gente guardo silencio –está claro que todos estamos muy confundidos por los… –no sabía cómo llamarlo

– ¿nuevos acontecimientos? –sugirió Bocón.

Estoico asintió. Si, era una buena forma de llamarlo

–y entonces… ¿qué haremos? –pregunto una mujer. Todos vieron dudosos a Estoico que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que decir.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, la verdad, es que nadie sabía que decir.

Jamás se habían enfrentado en una situación como esta antes

Todo se quedo en silencio, todos viéndose mutuamente hasta que Bocón hablo

–bueno… también hay que recordar que ya no sufrimos los mismos ataques de antes

– ¿a qué te refieres? –ahora todos miraban a Bocón con curiosidad.

Bocón trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta

–a lo que me refiero, es que los ataques ya no son como antes. Antes lo dragones nos atacaban violentamente. Destruían las casas y robaban todo hasta no dejar nada. Ahora, cuando se aparece un dragón por aquí es porque quizás se perdió o simplemente busca un poco de comida. Ellos jamás nos atacaron, al menos no si nosotros tampoco lo hacíamos… pero no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en que haya ocurrido tal cosa –comento Bocón tratando de recordar algo similar, pero nada llego a su mente –seamos sinceros. Han pasado 5 años desde que hubo un ataque real, aquí en Berk –todos lo miraron pensativos.

Tenía razón. Desde que hipo había derrotado a la muerte roja los dragones habían dejado de saquear. Buscaban alimento por su cuenta.

Los murmullos volvieron a comenzar

–tiene razón… los dragones ya no causan problemas… deberíamos darles una oportunidad… deberíamos confiar en el chico… el debe estar seguro de lo que hace… yo quiero intentarlo… tienes razón… merecen una oportunidad

–Estoico escuchaba los murmullos de la gente. Todos parecían de acuerdo en darles una oportunidad a los dragones, claro era una locura, pero… ese muchacho… hipo… había hecho algo que nadie jamás había hecho. Domar a un dragón e incluso hablo con él en un idioma que nadie más pudo entender. ¿Acaso sabía algo más de los dragones? ¿Acaso no les había mostrado todo?

Ese chico estaba lleno de secretos, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, y Estoico se aseguraría de descubrir que era.

Pero lo más importante… ¿podía confiar en él?

–Bien… levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo en darle a ese chico y a los dragones… una oportunidad –la mayoría de los reunidos levantaron las mano, incluso Bocón fue uno de ellos, de hecho, había sido el primero en levantar la mano. Estoico lanzo un suspiro

–Está decidido –en realidad Estoico no estaba muy convencido, pero por primera vez quiso escuchar la opinión de su gente con respecto a esta clase de asuntos, acerca de si los dragones eran dignos de… confianza.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho algo similar antes de la prueba, seguramente lo habría arrojado al mar. Como sea, ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada

Mientras que los adultos estaban en el gran salón discutiendo de lo que harían con respecto al tema de… los dragones, a hipo se le había permitido ver a chimuelo que nuevamente había sido encerrado por cuestiones de seguridad y de confianza, pero por suerte ya no estaba encadenado. Bocón lo había apoyado para que no encadenaran a su amigo por lo cual hipo estaba agradecido.

Estaba sentado al lado de su amigo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–escuche lo que hiciste… eso de la prueba. ¿Realmente crees que nos dejaran libres? –chimuelo lo miro esperando que Hipo le dijera que todo estaría bien, que en cualquier momento saldrían de ahí, pero hipo no dijo nada de eso

–por el momento, no estoy seguro de nada amigo. Lo lamento –era la verdad. Hipo no sabía que les esperaba. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rascar la cabeza de su amigo para animarlo.

No había nada que hacer. Tendrían que esperar la respuesta del jefe Estoico. Pero al tratarse de él, no tenían muchas esperanzas.

Mirándolos desde lo lejos se encontraban un chico grande y gordo, un chico robusto de pelo negro, dos chicos que parecían ser mellizos y una chica con el cabello rubio y trenzado.

Todos ellos lo miraban asombrados al verlo sentado junto al dragón, rascándole la cabeza.

–wow, ese chico es sorprendente. Está al lado del dragón más temido de todos y él actúa como si nada –Patapez lo miraba con la boca abierta

– Lo que hizo con la pesadilla monstruosa fue sorprendente –admitió Patan. Todos lo miraron asombrados – ¡¿QUE?! –no era muy común ver a Patan admitir algo o hablar así de otra persona

–Yo quiero intentarlo –dijeron Brutacio y Brutilda al mismo tiempo refiriendo al hecho de tratar a un dragón como un amigo –imagínate las cosas que podríamos hacer con un dragón

Astrid no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrada viendo al chico de ojos verdes que no se percato de la conversación de sus amigos. Algo en ese chico se le hacía interesante y… ¿lindo?

Estoico salió de la gran sala seguido se Bocón y ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Hipo y su dragón.

Los cinco chicos se movieron para dar paso a Estoico y Bocón.

Al ver la llegada de Estoico, hipo se puso de pie para hacerle frente

– ¿y bien? –pregunto hipo impaciente

Estoico miro al chico de pie en frente de él. No quería admitir que tal vez se había equivocado con los dragones, pero debía hacerlo.

Lanzo un sargo suspiro y se dispuso a tomar una charla con el chico

–tal vez tengas razón y lo drogones no son… lo que creemos –hipo se alegro al escuchar esto –y estaba pensando… mucha gente se sorprendió por lo que hiciste así que, tal vez tu… –Estoico lanzo un resoplido, no podía creer lo que iba a decir –¿podrías enseñarnos? –lo dijo con un gran esfuerzo, pero lo dijo. Algo que jamás creyó decir.

–Pero eso significaría que tendría que quedarme –hipo miro a chimuelo que no parecía muy convencido, pero esta gente había aceptado. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y aunque lo encontrara, nada le aseguraría que tendría éxito como aquí. Tenía una gran oportunidad en frente de él. Una nueva vida.

Un nuevo comienzo

* * *

**lamento si el capitulo es un poco aburrido. el próximo capitulo tratare de hacerlo un poco mas interesante. comenten por favor**


	11. Preguntas y mentiras

**Descuiden, leí sus comentarios. quiero que sepan que no me cae muy bien Astrid, de hecho a veces la odio. pero descuiden, hipo solo la vera como una amiga, hipo es alguien libre. no estará atado a ninguna relación amorosa, solo es una leve amistad.**

**lamento haber tardado. estoy en propedéuticos de la prepa y no he tenido tiempo. espero actualizar pronto. comenten**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Preguntas y… mentiras**

–Así que… ¿me puedo quedar? –hipo no sabía que decir.

Chimuelo gruño. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que se quedaran mucho en ese lugar. Además no estaban muy lejos de la isla paria.

Alvin ya debía estarlos buscando, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de él.

Aun así, no le agradaba mucho la idea.

– ¡CHIMUELO BASTA! –le regaño hipo al darse cuenta de los gruñidos de su amigo.

Estoico y Bocón miraron curiosos al chico. Aun no entendían lo que hacía.

Cuando hipo hablaba con los dragones, hablaba en un idioma que nadie más entendía. Hacia sonidos como el de un dragón pero nadie entendía que hacia.

–entonces… ¿está decidido? –quería asegurarse de que fuera enserio y no una broma de mal gusto

– ¡POR SUPUESTO! –grito Bocón con alegría, pero Estoico lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

– ¡ESPEREN! –Hipo y Bocón miraron a Estoico sorprendidos –aun no. Antes quiero hablar contigo

Hipo se tenso al instante. Que era lo que tenía que hacer para poder vivir una vida tranquila.

–Bueno, podríamos ir a la fragua y puedo preparar unos sabrosos pan quesillos –hipo lo miro con cara extrañada. Bocón no parecía una persona que supiera cocinar. Bocón coloco una mano en el hombro de Hipo y comenzó a contar su historia –desde que los ataques de dragones pararon tuve que encontrar una nueva profesión, ya sabes, algo para distraerme –Estoico se golpeo la frente en forma de exasperación –un día iba caminando cuando entonces… –Estoico se aclaro la garganta y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

– ¡A SOLAS! –dijo con seriedad

–¡OHHH! –Bocón capto la idea –bien, los dejare… solos –y con eso Bocón dejo a Hipo y Estoico solos.

–vámonos de aquí. Dejemos al jefe y a ese chico solos –dijo dirigiéndose a los cinco adolescentes

–¡¿QUE?! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Bocón los miro irritado

–ya me escucharon. Ahora muévanse

–Pero queríamos conocer al chico nuevo –replico Patapez.

–¿ah sí? –Todos asintieron entusiasmados –pues no. Ahora vámonos – dijo agarrando a Patapez de la oreja y con eso salieron todos del lugar.

Estoico volteo a mirar al lugar para asegurarse de que no había nadie más presente y miro al chico de pie en frente de él.

–así que… ¿de qué quiere hablar? –pregunto lo mar firme que pudo.

–de ti, ¿de qué más? –hipo ya lo sabía, pero no quería hablar de su pasado.

Si Estoico se enteraba de quien era, de donde venia… lo obligaría a irse del lugar. Podría pensar que estaba espiándolo a peticiones de su padre. No podía saberlo con exactitud, pero de cualquier forma, no tenía a donde ir y además, esta podría ser su única oportunidad para estar a salvo de las garras de su padre.

Hipo se lleno de valor y se preparo para hacer frente a la situación.

–pregúnteme lo que quiera –al decir esto, chimuelo lo miro con incredulidad y lo jalo del brazo para llamar su atención

– ¿qué estás haciendo? –acaso hipo le diría de donde venían. Si lo hacía estaría cometiendo una gran estupidez. No conocían a estas personas. No podían confiar en ellas –no lo conocemos. No sabremos lo que nos hará si se entera de nuestro pasado –replico, refiriéndose a Estoico

–tranquilo amigo. Yo me encargare de esto –dijo acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, pero sin dejar de mirar al jefe.

Estoico ya estaba exasperado de lo que hipo hacia.

–antes que nada. Dime qué es eso que haces con los dragones –al principio hipo no capto la idea y cuando Estoico vio que el muchacho no entendía le explico –eso que hiciste hace un momento. Cuando haces esos sonidos extraños y te diriges hacia ellos –por fin capto lo que trataba de decirle

–yo… hablo con ellos –ahora era Estoico quien no entendía –los entiendo y me comunico con ellos en su idioma –Estoico lo miro asombrado.

Al principio hubiera creído que el chico le estaba mintiendo, pero al ver la conducta que tenia con los dragones, no dudaba de que fuera la verdad

–Ya veo –hipo lo miro confundido

–usted… ¿en verdad me cree? –Estoico lo miro a los ojos

–sorprendentemente… lo hago. Ahora, háblame de tu pasado. ¿De dónde vienes? –lo miro interrogante

–señor… la verdad no creo que… -Estoico lo interrumpió antes de que continuara

–hace dos días llegaste aquí con un Furia Nocturna. Nadie sabía quién eras o de donde venias, sin embargo, te di alimento, un lugar donde hospedarte, y a cambio te pido una simple explicación. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no me dices nada? ¿Por qué te aceptaría en mi pueblo? –tenía razón, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

Hipo se preparo para lo que iba a decir, y no estaba muy orgulloso que digamos.

-soy huérfano señor, me crie en un pequeño pueblo que está lejos de aquí, jamás supe quienes eran mis padres. Vivía en las calles. Conforme fui creciendo me hice aprendiz de un herrero y así me gane la vida, fabricando armas y otras cosas. Pase gran parte de mi vida solo, se podría decir que toda. Aprendí a pelear por cualquier caso en el que necesitara defenderme. Conocí a chimuelo cuando tenía quince. Yo lo derribe por accidente y el perdió un ala de su cola. Yo le hice una nueva y lo ayude a volar de nuevo –dijo y chimuelo le mostro su cola ortopédica.

– ¿y cómo es posible que lo hayas ayudado a volar de nuevo? –pregunto algo confundido

–Porque… yo lo monte –dijo y Estoico se quedo paralizado. Una cosa era domar dragones y otra muy distinta que era volar en ellos –desde entonces él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y juntos derrotamos a la muerte roja. A la reina de los dragones y libramos al nido de su poder –Estoico se quedo aun MAS sorprendido.

Durante cinco años el pueblo había dejado de sufrir grandes ataques de dragones, y todo gracias al chico que estaba de pie en frente de él?

Eso era imposible

–y tú la derrotaste… ¿solo? –pregunto con incredulidad

Hipo asintió y agacho la cabeza. Eso era increíble. Como era posible que un chico como el haya logrado todo eso

–supongo que tengo que agradecerte.

–no, claro que no. Usted no tiene nada que agradecer –dijo sin tomar mucha importancia al tema

Estoico miro al chico. Lo había dicho todo fríamente como si ya no importara

–como vera es una historia corta. No hay mucho que contar –a pesar de que dijo toda una mentira rápida de una vida falsa, no quería mostrar sentimiento alguno.

No todo era mentira. De alguna forma era huérfano. Su madre había muerto y su padre no lo trataba precisamente como debía, lo golpeaba, el no lo amaba a pesar de ser su padre.

Trabajaba en una fragua como aprendiz. El había vivido toda su vida solo, hasta que conocía a chimuelo.

Se podría decir que había dicho la verdad, pero la había modificado un poco y había omitido el nombre de su padre y el lugar de donde venia.

Estoico lo seguía mirando. ¿Podría confiar en él?

No estaba muy seguro si se arrepentiría pero bueno. Había algo especial en ese chico aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

–Bienvenido a Berk –hipo lo miro aliviado y abrazo a su amigo, pero a pesar de todo, tenía que tener cuidado con su verdadero pasado.

No podría enterrarlo tan fácilmente.


	12. Comienzos

**Capitulo 10**

**Comienzos**

Después de eso Estoico le había mostrado toda la isla a Hipo y chimuelo, claro, Estoico no pregunto más de su pasado. La caminata había sido callada a excepción de cuando estoico le explicaba y señalaba algunos lugares de la isla. Le había mostrado el pueblo, el mercado, el gran salón, la fragua. Había muchos lugares por recorrer.

El lugar era agradable y la gente… bueno, ya se imaginaran.

Si, estaba seguro. Ese era un buen lugar para comenzar una nueva vida. Claro, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de no revelar cualquier cosa de su pasado.

Ha veces lo único que deseaba era poder olvidar, pero desafortunadamente eso no era tan fácil.

Pero por suerte tenía a chimuelo a su lado.

Después de acabar el recorrido, ambos se dirigieron a la fragua donde se hallaba Bocón sentado en una silla.

–¡ahhh, por fin llegan! –dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de hipo, chimuelo y Estoico –y bien ¿Qué te pareció el recorrido? –pregunto curioso mientras le servía algo de tomar a los recién llegados

–Me agrado –contesto, así de simple. Sin ningún detalle. A Bocón no le importo mucho.

–y… ¿ya tienes un lugar donde establecerte? –le pregunto

–emmm… –sinceramente no había pensado en ese detalle –yo… –Bocón rio al ver la mirada del chico que ahora no sabía que decir

–jeje tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí en la fragua si gustas. Por mi no hay ningún problema –ofreció mientras él también se servía un trago

–gracias, supongo que aceptare tu propuesta

– ¿estás seguro que es un buen lugar? –Cuestiono Estoico a su amigo –podrías quedarte en mi casa. Podrías establecerte en la sala o… ¿Qué dices?

–sinceramente señor, no quiero ser ningún estorbo. Creo que sería preferible si me quedo en la fragua –concluyo

Estoico se quedo mirando al chico. Si eso era lo que quería…

–muy bien, entonces…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de afuera

–¡¿Que es lo que está pasando?! –grito Estoico mientras salía de la fragua seguido de Hipo y Bocón.

Había varias personas corriendo de un lado para el otro. Nadie le había dado ninguna respuesta y Estoico solo podía mirar confundido a las personas que seguían corriendo.

Todo era un gran desastre hasta que alguien grito y aclaro las dudas de Estoico.

–¡DRAGON ¡ –grito un hombre con desesperación.

Los tres miraron hacia un lado.

En medio de todo el lio y el caos había un Hotburple rugiendo amenazadoramente a cualquiera que se le acercara, y antes de que alguien pudiera hablar o hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, hipo ya estaba en dirección hacia el dragón.

El dragón ya estaba formando una bola de fuego en su boca y estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia una pequeña niña peinada con dos trenzas.

La niña miro con horror como se formaba la bola de fuego en la boca del dragón, apuntando directamente hacia ella.

No podía moverse. Las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente.

Era el fin.

La bola de fuego se disparo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Hipo ya había visto lo que se aproximaba. Tomo un escudo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la niña, y justo cuando la bola de fuego disparo, el llego al lado de la niña y la abrazo, cubriéndose a ambos con el escudo evitando un accidente fatal.

La niña abrió con miedo sus ojos.

Podía sentir a alguien abrazándola. Alzo la mirada y vio al joven de ojos verdes de quien todos hablaban. Él la había salvado.

– ¿estás bien? –ella solo asintió. Hipo iba a decir algo más, pero escucho como el dragón volvía a rugir fuertemente. Hipo se dirigió a la niña –ve con tus padres y no te alejes de ellos. ¡Ahora ve! –y con eso la niña salió corriendo.

Hipo miro a todos los hombres que rodeaban al dragón. Todos preparados con sus armas.

–BAJEN SUS ARMAS ¡AHORA! –grito hipo. Todos lo miraron dudosos. Lentamente fueron soltando sus armas en el suelo y se alejaron cautelosamente del dragón

Hipo miro a los hombres. Esta era una buena oportunidad para enseñarles como tratar a los dragones.

Hipo se acerco con precaución, extendiendo su mano hacia él dragón que había calmado sus rugidos al ver que todos habían bajado sus armas, pero aun seguía alerta.

–tranquilo. Nadie te hará daño, solo cálmate –al principio lo miro desconfiado, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

Todos los vikingos a su alrededor miraron las acciones del chico asombrados incluyendo Bocón que estaba en primera fila mirando el espectáculo fascinado.

Lentamente hipo tomo la mano de Bocón quien se alarmo.

–espera, que… que estás haciendo –pregunto con un leve temblor

–Relájate y confía en mí –le ordeno hipo mientras dirigía la mano de Bocón hacia el hocico del dragón

–déjame decirte que no pienso perder la segunda mano buena que me queda –dijo, aun desconfiando de lo que hipo hacia, pero este solo ignoraba sus comentarios.

Poco a poco, la mano de Bocón se fue acercando más y más al hocico del dragón hasta que lo toco.

Bocón se encogió levemente ante la acción repentina, pero al ver que nada ocurrió y levanto la vista. Era increíble.

Estaba tocando a un dragón.

Todos miraban asombrados

–WOW, esto es… esto es… no sé cómo describirlo. Es… ASOMBROSO –Bocón estaba fascinado al igual que el resto. Claro, haciendo a un lado a Estoico que miraba cada movimiento que hipo realizaba.

Hipo se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a hablarle a todos los presentes

– ¿lo ven? No hay nada que temer. Si nosotros los atacamos ellos nos atacan. Solo se defienden –dijo refiriéndose a los dragones –solo hay que darles una segunda oportunidad.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban asombrados con la escena enfrente de ellos.

El dragón ya había comenzado a olfatear a Bocón por todos lados e hipo no pudo contener una carcajada

–Creo que le agradas –comento con una enorme sonrisa

–ja, eso supongo –Bocón se quedo mirando al dragón –Esto es increíble. Eres un chico muy interesante –dijo mientras ahora miraba a hipo de manera curiosa

–deberías darle un nombre, ¿no crees? –dijo evitando la observación de Bocón

–tienes razón. Creo que le pondré… –pensó, mientras se rascaba la barbilla –que podrá ser… lo tengo, le pondré gruñón –dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza cariñosamente al dragón y luego paro rápidamente para observar a hipo –no les molesta ¿verdad?

–no, claro que no. De hecho les encanta –Bocón sonrió y volvió a rascar al dragón

–bien, todos vuelvan a sus actividades –ordeno Estoico.

Todos siguieron haciendo lo que habían hecho antes y en eso un hombre se acerco a hipo

–emmm… disculpa… Hola –saludo el hombre

–hola ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? –pregunto hipo un tanto confundido

–oh no, yo solo quería agradecerte –hipo lo miro confundido y el hombre continuo –por salvar a mi pequeña –dijo señalando a la niña de cabello trenzado que se ocultaba atrás de la pierna de su padre

–descuide. No hay problema –hipo se agacho a la altura de la niña y la saludo –hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Emily –contento la pequeña un poco penosa

–Emily. Es un lindo nombre –dijo hipo causando una sonrisa en la pequeña niña

–gracias, y gracias por salvarme –dijo dándole un gran abrazo a hipo. Al principio no reacciono, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo.

–De nada –y con eso se despidió de la niña que se fue con su padre.

Estoico se quedo mirando a Hipo con ojos curiosos.

Había algo extraño, y a la vez sumamente familiar en ese chico, pero no alcanzaba a identificar que era.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo el capitulo 10, díganme lo que opinan.**

**no desesperen. pronto aclarare porque a Estoico le resulta muy familiar hipo, pero no, hipo no es hijo de Estoico y descuiden, pronto saldrá Alvin de nuevo.**


	13. Dudas y pensamientos

**Capitulo 11**

**Dudas y pensamientos**

La noche había caído rápidamente.

Estaba en la fragua sentado al lado de la chimenea con una cobija en sus hombros.

Miraba perdidamente al fuego, viendo como danzaba de un lado a otro.

Lo había logrado… había escapado de la isla Paria, su hogar, bueno… no lo consideraba del todo su hogar. Había nacido ahí, pero siempre había sido rechazado por todos, pero su padre… su padre era un caso diferente.

Desde que él era pequeño, podía recordar que sus padre siempre había procurado hacerlo fuerte.

Claro, fuerte físicamente, pero más que nada, siempre había procurado… endurecer su corazón. Su alma, pero fue en vano.

El no podía cambiar quien era realmente. Nadie podía.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Alvin nunca lo había hecho sentirse avergonzado en frente del resto de los demás.

Lo único que hacia cuando él cometía un error era mirarlo con seriedad, y cuando regresaban a casa, Alvin le gritaba y la mayoría de las veces lo golpeaba, pero, jamás lo había exhibido en público como una vergüenza. JAMAS

Pero lo que más le extrañaba a hipo era que su padre jamás lo había dejado marcharse de ahí.

Siempre que había intentado escapar su padre se lo había impedido, de una manera u otra, pero… ¿porqué?

Si él era una vergüenza, entonces… ¿porque su padre se empeñaba en no dejarlo ir?

En realidad dudaba que le importara, pero en el fondo…

¡AHHHH! Ya no sabía que pensar

Porque cada vez que se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto, recordaba algo que le hacía dudar.

El escapo porque su padre lo maltrataba y lo golpeaba. Por ser rechazado por su gente. Porque nadie lo aceptaba.

Había hecho lo correcto, pero entonces recordó uno de los pocos momentos en que su padre lo trataba diferente a como normalmente lo hacía

Flashback

Era de noche. El cielo se encendía con el paso de los truenos y rayos. La lluvia azotaba el techo de la casa.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe revelando a un hombre alto, robusto y de barba negra. Alvin. Su ropa estaba toda mojada debido a la lluvia.

Lentamente se dirigió a la sala y para su sorpresa se encontró con un chico alto y esbelto. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Alvin lo miro.

El chico tenia la mirada perdida en las llamas danzantes del fuego de la chimenea.

Hipo.

Su hijo.

Su único hijo.

A veces Alvin no sabía que pensar de él, y menos ahora.

Llevaba mucho tiempo que no miraba con detalle al muchacho.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido. Lo hábil y ágil en que se había convertido.

Ya no era el niño pequeño y flacucho que alguna vez había sido.

Ya no era el pequeño niño que había sido.

Alvin se acerco unos cuantos pasos haciendo que las tablas del suelo rechinaran. Hipo volteo bastante exaltado y se tenso al ver a su padre de pie en frente de él.

Se quedo sentado en el suelo sin saber que mas hacer más que mirar a su padre.

Mientras tanto, Alvin seguía mirándolo. Viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Solo había visto esos ojos en otra persona además de hipo…

Evellen

Recordarla hacia que él volviera a pensar en el significado del amor, pero ese sentimiento era rápidamente sustituido por ira, odio y dolor.

Al ver que su padre seguía de pie, sin hacer nada más que mirarlo, hipo decidió comenzar una plática, si se le podía llamar así

–pa… papá… yo… tu… emmm –no sabía que decirle a su padre. Lo único que había querido había sido romper el silencio, pero ahora que lo pensaba… debió quedarse con la boca cerrada.

Que tonto.

–Te vi esta tarde –dijo. Hipo no entendió con exactitud de que quería hablar su padre. Alvin se percato de la mirada confusa de su hijo. La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de su hijo. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo de ese modo? Cerro fuertemente los puños y mantuvo su semblante serio –en el bosque –hipo capto a lo que se refería.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado, ¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se molestaría?

Se supone que su padre no tenía que verlo. Él no buscaba probar nada a nadie. Nadie se supone que debía enterarse. El único que lo sabía era su amigo chimuelo.

Alvin recordó esa tarde.

Estaba caminado por el bosque para aliviar su mente de los pensamientos que lo abrumaban cuando comenzó a escuchar unos extraños sonidos, y creía saber quién era.

Se acerco cautelosamente tomando de guía el volumen de los sonidos.

Estaba cercas.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, miro hacia el frente.

Ahí de pie, sujetando un arco estaba Hipo.

¿PERO QUE CREÍA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?

Esto era una estupidez. Hipo no sabía cómo usar un arco.

Se quedo en silencio, aguardando por ver qué era lo que su hijo se disponía a hacer.

Hipo se veía serio. Sujetaba el arco con firmeza y sin dudar ningún momento de lo que hacía.

Alvin miro con burla al niño. Sabía que hipo no podría hacerlo, pero debía admitir que… al menos lo intentaba.

Hipo respiro profundo y dejo escapar el aire por sus labios lentamente.

Alvin volvió a escuchar otro ruido. Parecía un gruñido.

Cercas se hipo estaba ese reptil negro a quien se le había puesto el nombre de chimuelo. Un nombre estúpido para una bestia.

Chimuelo se dirigió hacia hipo diciéndole unas cuantas cosas en su leguaje e hipo solo asintió seguro de su decisión. Chimuelo se acerco a un árbol y jalo de una soga. Al principio Alvin no comprendió de qué trataba todo esto, pero después de unos momentos, lo comprendió y debió admitir que… había quedado asombrado.

Hipo miro a su alrededor. De la nada fueron apareciendo unos tableros que marcaban el centro con un punto rojo. Estos salían de todos lados, de los arbustos y árboles, aparecían en todas direcciones, y conforme fueron apareciendo, hipo disparo a todos los tableros. A cada uno de ellos en el mero centro.

Alvin quedo asombrado. Jamás había visto o conocido a alguien con esa habilidad antes.

Esa agilidad y rapidez… era algo sorprendente.

Chimuelo se abalanzo sobre su amigo y comenzó a lamerle el rostro

–eso fue sorprendente Hipo. Valla que has mejorado. Ese aparato que realizaste sí que te ha ayudado –comento chimuelo sintiéndose muy contento por su amigo.

Hipo se la había pasado trabajando en el bosque trabajando en algo que le ayude a mejorar su habilidad como arquero.

La soga que había jalado chimuelo anteriormente había hecho que todos esos tableros aparecieran y ayudaran a probar los reflejos de su amigo. Todo había resultado a la perfección.

Ambos amigos se alegraron. Orgullosos del esfuerzo de hipo.

Alvin se alejo aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Tendría una charla con su hijo muy pronto

–Así que… me viste –hipo se quedo reflexionando lo que había dicho su padre –yo…

–Fue sorprendente –dijo Alvin tratando de evitar que su voz delatara cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Alvin se fue alejando en dirección a las escaleras y antes de subir por ellas, le dio una última mirada a su hijo –creo que después de todo, puede que llegues a ser un paria de verdad. Con eso se marcho dejando a hipo confundido sin saber qué hacer. Hipo había visto los ojos de su padre, y a pesar de que sus gestos no demostraran ninguna expresión, hipo había visto algo en ellos. Algo que no se veía muy frecuente en ellos. Admiración… por él.

Fin del flashback

Ahora más que nada se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Chimuelo, que se había recostado un tanto alejado de hipo, se acerco a él y lo miro preocupado.

–Está todo bien amigo –dijo hipo en un tono tranquilizador –es solo que… estoy tan confundido que… no se qué hacer –hipo coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

Que estaba haciendo. Había logrado lo que quería. Tenía un nuevo hogar, pero lo había conseguido a través de una mentira

–¿habré hecho lo correcto? –no sabía que pensar. Se sentía tan confundido en ese momento.

Chimuelo coloco un ala alrededor de su amigo de manera reconfortante

–ya, tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí, y jamás te abandonare. Eso te lo prometo –le susurro, arrullando a su amigo haciendo que este cayera en un sueño tranquilo y reconfortante.

* * *

**Capitulo 11. tal vez tengan varias dudadas acerca de Alvin, Evellen, hipo y otras mas. no se preocupen ni desesperen. pronto se aclararan.**

**espero sus comentarios y opiniones. gracias**


	14. Nuevas amistades

**Capitulo 12**

**Nuevas amistades**

Hipo se despertó con un leve empujón en su hombro por parte de su amigo que lo miraba un tanto ansioso.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, tallándose los ojos aun adormilado y dando un largo bostezo.

Al principio su vista era borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando.

Hipo volteo a mirar a la ventana. El sol apenas salía. Hipo capto la idea de su amigo.

Él y chimuelo volaban todos los días a esa hora, así que no era extraño que su amigo esperara su vuelo diario.

Hipo miro a su amigo que tenía una mirada ansiosa. Iban a volar. El se lo había prometido, y él jamás rompía sus promesas, pero… tenía mucho sueño en ese momento. Volarían más al rato. Chimuelo podía esperar.

–en 5 minutos… –con eso hipo volvió a recostarse en su amigo y se tapo con su ala negra cubriéndose la cara. Chimuelo agacho sus orejas.

¡A no, él quería su vuelo! Chimuelo se levanto bruscamente haciendo que hipo callera sentado en el suelo.

–WOW ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! –Chimuelo miro a su amigo que se sobaba el trasero y se burlo de él. Hipo se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero –búrlate lo que quieras. No iremos a volar hoy así que ni te emociones.

–ohhh, vamos hipo. Solo bromeaba. Perdóname si –se disculpo chimuelo, pero hipo ni siquiera lo miro –perdón ¿sí? –Chimuelo miro a hipo con la mirada más adorable que tenia. Esta vez hipo lo miro. Chimuelo estaba esperanzado. Esa cara nunca fallaba.

–NO

–¡¿QUE?! –Hipo seguía con los brazos cruzados. Se levanto y le dio la espalda a su amigo –ohhh ¿así es como quieres jugar? ¿Ehhh? –hipo no lo miro –bien, pues… TOMA ESTO –grito chimuelo, abalanzándose sobre su amigo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

–AHHHHHHHH ¿QUE HACES? –chimuelo no respondió. Comenzó a lamerlo el rostro llenando a hipo de saliva. Hipo tenía una mirada de asco –CHIMUELO ¡PARA! NI CREAS QUE IREMOS A VOLAR, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS.

–¿ah sí? –Con eso chimuelo comenzó un ataque de cosquillas –¿TE RINDES?

–jajajaja…no… jaja…jamás…jjaja…me…jajjaja –hipo no completo la frase. Las cosquillas se fueron haciendo cada vez mas fuertes y no podía parar de reír –jajaja…es…esta…bien…jajajjaja…me…me…rindo…jajja –finalmente chimuelo paro.

Hipo se recostó en el suelo tratando de controlar su respiración. Ambos amigos reían alegremente.

–Bien… bien, tu ganas –hipo se levanto del suelo seguido de chimuelo que comenzó a dar brincos alegremente.

Ambos amigos salieron de la fragua y se dispusieron a dar un vuelo alrededor de la isla. Iban caminando por las calles vacías, o bueno… casi vacías. Justo por enfrente de ellos se encontraba el jefe de berk, seguramente para realizar su rutina diaria y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Estoico lo miro a los ojos con seriedad

–¿a dónde creen que van? –pregunto. Hipo y chimuelo se tensaron al escuchar su voz.

–emmm, bueno yo… –como podía explicarle –yo acostumbro a salir a volar todas la mañanas con chimuelo, así que… aquí estamos –Estoico los miro dudoso, pero después de un momento asintió.

Hipo y chimuelo se miraron emocionados.

Estoico miro como el muchacho se monto sobre la furia nocturna y ambos salieron volando.

Aun no sabía que pensar. ¿Había hecho lo correcto en confiar en aquel muchacho? Bueno, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Habían pasado toda la mañana recorriendo la isla. Admirándola desde los cielos. Era un lugar increíble, bueno, al menos desde el punto de vista de hipo, porque para chimuelo, esto era solo un pedazo de roca mojada.

–sigo sin entender como este lugar puede parecerte increíble

–vamos chimuelo. Es un lugar increíble, deberías darle una oportunidad –pero chimuelo negó en desaprobación, aun viendo la isla con desagrado.

–al menos no hay rastro de mi padre… ¿crees que nos esté buscando? –pregunto hipo a su amigo que pensó durante unos minutos

–no lo sé hipo, pero no pienses en eso en estos momentos. Mejor disfruta el vuelo –dijo, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–gracias amigo.

Pasaron una cuantas horas hasta que por fin los dos amigos descendieron. Cuando lo hicieron, varias personas lo miraron asombrados. Definitivamente tenían mucho que aprender.

–vamos amigo –dijo hipo.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a dar un paseo por todo el pueblo. No era lo mismo que el jefe de berk te diera un recorrido a que lo hicieras por tu propia cuanta. Sinceramente, hipo prefería la segunda opción.

No muy lejos, observándolos se encontraban Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Todos ellos se encontraban en un terrible dilema.

–y bien… ¿Quién hablara con él primero? –pregunto Patapez. Nadie respondió, en vez de eso, todos voltearon a mirarlo –pero… está bien –dijo rendido.

Lentamente se acerco a hipo y a su dragón y se aclaro la garganta.

–emmm disculpa –dijo tratando de llamar la atención del joven –hola –saludo cuando hipo volteo a mirarlo y le estrecho la mano con fuerza, sacudiéndola de arriba abajo incontables veces –me llamo Patapez y déjame decirte que quede asombrado con lo que hiciste con la pesadilla monstruosa y ese hotburple, en verdad quede asombrado. Eso fue lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida. Debes ser muy bueno con los dragones, y esa cosa que haces, cuando haces esos sonidos extraños, parece como si los dragones pudieran entenderte, ya te dije mi nombre ¿verdad? Jeje claro que lo hice, he leído el manual de los dragones como 7 veces, es asombroso… –Patapez continuo parloteando mientras seguía sacudiendo la mano de hipo, en realidad, ya no podía sentirla. El chico grande de pie en frente de él hablaba sin parar y tan rápido haciendo que hipo comenzara a marearse.

El resto de los adolescentes chocaron sus manos contra sus rostros en forma de exasperación.

Rápidamente se acercaron hacia Patapez para callarlo de una vez por todas, si no, hipo quedaría más agobiado de lo que ya estaba.

–Como veras, ya conociste a nuestro amigo Patapez –dijo Astrid mientras hacía que Patapez soltara la mano de hipo que estaba de un color rojo. Hipo se sobo su mano dolorosamente

–jeje si, creo que si –contesto Hipo un tanto nervioso

–Yo soy Astrid –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano, pero hipo la miro dudoso. Su mano aun seguía rojo –emmm yo… –Astrid bajo su mano –el es Patán –presento.

–hola… hipo ¿verdad? –hipo asintió.

–y estos son los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda –Astrid resoplo –ya te imaginaras porque –dijo señalando a los gemelos que habían comenzado a golpearse mutuamente por quien sabe cual motivo.

–Sí, me imagino –contesto hipo mientras observaba como se golpeaban los gemelos –bueno. Es un placer conocerlos –dijo dedicándoles a todos una sonrisa. Chimuelo gruño un poco –ah lo olvidaba. Este es mi amigo chimuelo –dijo presentándoles a los jóvenes a su amigo. Con esto los gemelos dejaron de pelear y todos vieron asombrados al dragón. Al principio estaban dudosos de si acercarse o no –tranquilos. No les hará daño.

Tardo un momento hasta que todos los adolescentes comenzaron a hablar.

–oye… y ¿crees que podrías enseñarnos? –preguntaron ansiosos

–bueno, supongo que el jefe está de acuerdo. Debería acláralo con el –contesto hipo, señalando el gran salón, pero todos negaron.

–espera, no puedes irte tan rápido. Acabamos de conocernos –dijo Patán y todos asintieron. Todos tenían cucha curiosidad por conocer a ese chico

–pero tengo que…

–Vamos, acompáñanos –invito Astrid amablemente.

–¡si! ¡SI! –animaron los demás y lo jalaron de los brazos para que los siguiera. Hipo no pudo negarse.

A quien engañaba. Se sentía bien ser apreciado por las personas. Hipo los siguió alegremente.

Se la habían pasado contando historias, hablando sobre dragones y sobre el pasado de hipo, y por supuesto, les había explicado la misma mentira que había usado con Estoico. Durante ese momento todos lo miraron con lastima, pero el cambio de tema rápidamente.

El día había sido fabuloso. Había conocido nuevas personas. Todo era increíble. Al menos chimuelo ya no se comportaba tan apático como siempre. Bueno, no después de haberse devorado todo un barril lleno de pescado fresco.

Se había despedido de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió a la fragua donde se encontraba Estoico y Bocón charlando.

Hipo se acerco más. Bocón estaba sentado cercas de la chimenea acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo amigo. Gruñón.

Estoico lo miraba con desaprobación, pero Bocón no le hizo caso a su mirada.

Las tablas del suelo rechinaron con cada paso que hipo daba, haciendo que los hombres se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Bocón lo saludo mientras que Estoico lo miro con su misma mirada seria.

Hipo comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez cambiaba la expresión de su rostro

–Estaba platicando con Bocón acerca de ti antes de que llegaras –comento Estoico mirando al chico.

–¿ah sí? ¿Y de que hablaban? –pregunto nervioso

–bueno, obviamente van a haber muchos cambios por aquí si estamos dispuestos a aceptar a los dragones en nuestros hogares, y para eso todos necesitamos una preparación. En eso entras tu –dijo apuntando a hipo –como es visto que aquí ya no mataremos dragones. Creo que sería conveniente convertir el campo de entrenamiento en… una academia para dragones. Así será más accesible y menos riesgoso –hipo lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

–¿está hablando enserio? –pregunto emocionado. Estoico solo asintió

–Felicidades muchacho –felicito Bocón

–wow. Gracias señor –agradeció, ofreciéndole la mano esperando que él no fuera tan brusco como Patapez. Estoico le estrecho la mano cortésmente

–no es que aun este del todo convencido, pero… te lo has ganado –admitió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que pasara desapercibida para el chico, pero no fue así, e hipo no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

* * *

**Lamento si tarde en publicar el capitulo, pero aquí se los dejo :3**


	15. Chico Dragón

**Capitulo 13**

**Chico dragón**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días y como Estoico había prometido, la academia de dragones había sido abierta, así que todas las mañanas, después de haber salido a volar con chimuelo, se dirigía a la academia para dar clases, pero… no era un trabajo fácil que digamos, después de todo, los vikingos son unos cabezas duras e hipo tenía que lidiar con eso todos los días, pero a pesar de eso, hipo ya no era mirado como un desconocido.

Siempre que salía a pasear, todas las personas lo saludaban alegremente. Todos se habían tomado su tiempo para conocerlo y la mayoría lo consideraban un buen muchacho con un gran corazón.

Este día no fue diferente al resto.

Hipo estaba en la academia con chimuelo preparándose para dar clases a todos los presentes. No solo habían jóvenes como las primeras veces, si no también algunos adultos.

En lo que todos se reunían, hipo se acerco hacia una celda y entro en ella con chimuelo a su lado. Dentro estaba la pesadilla monstruosa que había enfrentado hace unos cuantos días, y no se veía muy a gusto

–¡por fin! Creí que te habías olvidado de mí –dijo, mostrando sus enormes dientes en forma de púa –así que… ¿puedo irme ya?

–Eso supongo, pero en realidad… bueno, esperaba poder charlar contigo un momento –dijo sobándose el cuello. El dragón gruño en forma de irritación y un poco de humo escapo de su nariz. Chimuelo se coloco en frente de hipo gruñéndole al dragón e inmediatamente este se calmo y se quedo mirando a chimuelo con intriga.

–así que… este es tu amigo, un furia nocturna, posiblemente el ultimo en su especie, ¿no es así? –chimuelo le gruño más fuerte

–vamos hipo, deja que se largué –le susurro a hipo, pero este no le hizo caso

–mira, gracias a ti ayude a convencer a toda esta gente de que ustedes no son lo que ellos pensaban, así que… -la pesadilla monstruosa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar

–así que… QUE. ¿Querías darme las gracias? –dijo con burla haciendo que hipo se exaspere

–mira, quería decirte que arregle las cosas. Aquí ya no mataran mas dragones, al contrario, la gente está dispuesta a aceptar a los dragones y convivir con ellos y… -de nuevo volvió a ser interrumpido.

–Dime que no quieres llegar al punto al que creo que quieres llegar –dijo con ojos interrogantes

–me temo que si –admitió hipo

–¡¿ENSERIO CREES QUE DESPUES DE ME ENSERRARON VOY A QUERER VIVIR CON ELLOS?!

–Tal vez solo deberías darles un segunda oportunidad al igual que ellos lo hicieron con ustedes –el dragón pareció meditarlo un momento y luego se fijo en la silla de montar de chimuelo.

–¿y voy a tener que dejar que me monten? –pregunto, comenzando a dudar de confiabilidad de las palabras de hipo

–no si tú no quieres

–¿y crees que podrás convencer a los demás? Somos dragones, no mascotas –dijo con desprecio, pero hipo no iba a retroceder y miro triunfante al dragón que lo miro confundido ante su pequeña sonrisa.

–en realidad… ya hable con ellos, y están dispuestos a comenzar una relación con la gente de berk desde cero el dragón lo miro sorprendido –mira, para comprendernos mejor ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –al principio lo miro desconfiado, pero que podía perder

–Dientepua, ese es mi nombre –contesto, haciendo una pose que lo hizo ver poderoso y mostro sus afilados dientes.

–ya veo por qué. Mira, solo busco que se arregle todo. Acabar con esta guerra entre dragones y vikingos. Que se den una oportunidad mutuamente. Solo quédate unos días, y si no te gusta puedes irte –Dientepua lo miro pensativo.

Lentamente se asomo por las puertas y miro a los vikingos. Resoplo con gran fuerza y miro a hipo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Eres alguien muy persuasivo hipo –volvió a dar una última mirada –tu ganas, pero no prometo nada –hipo sonrió

Por fin todos estaban reunidos. Hipo se coloco en frente de todos y se aclaro la garganta. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirarlo.

–bueno, como veo que no parece faltar nadie vamos a comenzar, ¿les parece? –todos asintieron con emoción.

Lentamente se acerco a cada una de las jaulas y las abrió revelando a un Nader, un Gronckle, un Cremallerus y finalmente a una Pesadilla monstruosa.

Todos miraron asombrados. Hasta el momento, no habían trabajado con ningún dragón. Hipo solo les había enseñado que hacer, que no hacer, pero no lo había probado realmente.

Hipo señalo a Astrid, Patán, Patapez y a los gemelos para que se acercaran. Lentamente se fueron acercando con precaución y admiraron a los dragones de pie enfrente de ellos.

Hipo tomo la mano de Patán y lo fue dirigiendo lentamente al hocico de Dientepua, que al principio retrocedió, pero poco después se agacho para que Patán lo pudiera tocar.

Era extraño. El tacto con la mano del vikingo de pie en frente de él no fue desagradable. Fue cálido y le hizo sentir confianza. Lentamente entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de esa extraña sensación e hipo sonrió al verlo.

Patán no pudo contener una gran sonrisa

–jaja esto… esto es… INCREIBLE jajaj –hipo se hizo a un lado para que los demás lo intentaran.

Cada uno lo hizo correctamente. No se presento ningún inconveniente. Todos miraron asombrados, menos hipo, el los miraba satisfecho.

Después de ese momento todos se la pasaban conviviendo con los dragones.

Al principio a Estoico no le había agradado esto, pero poco después se fue acostumbrando a ver dragones por cualquier lado.

Seguramente se había corrido el rumor entre los dragones de que Berk les estaba ofreciendo un hogar.

Todas las mañanas, cuando Estoico se levantaba para comenzar con sus labores como jefe, se encontraba a hipo volando con su dragón.

Cuando paseaba por el pueblo para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, siempre se encontraba a hipo conviviendo con la gente del pueblo y la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba hablando con los dragones, y hoy no era diferente al resto de los días.

Estoico estaba paseando por el pueblo como siempre, verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

–Hey Estoico –saludo Bocón colocando su Brazo en el hombro de Estoico –¿qué tal los deberes?

–ya sabes, como siempre –respondió Estoico soltando un largo bostezo

–sí, me imagino. Trabajo y trabajo. La vida de un jefe no es nada sencilla –observo

–no, no lo es. Ha habido muchos cambios últimamente –dijo señalando a unos cuantos terribles terrores que se paseaban por los techos de las casas.

Ambos amigos detuvieron su recorrido y vieron como se acercaba un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo al lado de un dragón negro.

Hipo se detuvo en frente de los terribles terrores. Estoico miro como los pequeños dragones se acercaron a hipo para que él los acariciara, pero esto no le gusto mucho a chimuelo.

Chimuelo le gruño a un terrible terror y este inmediatamente preparo una bola de fuego para enfrentar a la furia nocturna, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, chimuelo le lanzo su propia bola de fuego haciendo que el pequeño terrible terror la tragara y cayera al suelo sacando humo de su boca. Hipo no pudo contener una carcajada

–parece que no eres a prueba de fuego por dentro ¿verdad? –dijo hipo. Tomo un pescado y se lo dio de comer al dragón quien le acaricio la pierna al igual que un gato.

Hipo le froto la espalda amistosamente y a lo lejos Bocón y Estoico vieron como hipo conversaba con el dragón.

–es… increíble. Ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que alguien pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo que él hace –observo Bocón –el no es como nosotros, el es diferente, es como si él fuera un…

–chico dragón

* * *

**pronto escribiré escenas de acción y peleas, pero quiero que sepan que quizás tarde un poco en actualizar ya que mañana entro a la preparatoria, pero espero que no dejen de leer, por favor, díganme lo que piensan :)**


	16. ¿Un padre?

**se que tarde mucho. perdónenme. en verdad espero que no hayan perdido la paciencia y hayan dejado de esperar por un capitulo, pero aquí se los dejo un poco mas largo para compensarlos por mi tardanza. por favor díganme lo que opinan**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Un padre?**

Habían pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de hipo. Cada día, mas dragones llegaban a Berk y la gente trataba de lidiar con ellos, sin mucho éxito, claro. Ya se había corrido el rumor entre todos los dragones que Berk ya no los cazaba y muchos se habían sentidos intrigados, así que ya se imaginaran. Todas las mañanas, al despertar, la gente se encontraba con terribles terrores en el techo de sus casas. Naders y cremallerus paseándose por las calles.

Así era la nueva vida en Berk. Nada aburrido… ¿verdad?

Pero gracias a Hipo, las cosas se estaban dando bien. La gente estaba aprendiendo como convivir con dragones y al mismo se convertían en grandes amigos.

La llegada de hipo había sido un gran cambio. Todos lo aceptaban, a él y a chimuelo, incluso Estoico. Desafortunadamente había otras personas que no aceptaban el cambio tan fácilmente, como Mildew, un viejo cascarrabias que odiaba a los dragones… bueno… también a hipo, y ahora con la presencia de los dragones rondando por donde quiera, incluso en su casa, lo odiaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Bueno, dejemos a Mildew a un lado… por el momento

Era un hermoso día. La gente paseaba con los dragones a su lado como buenos amigos. Ya no era tan raro verlo, pero aun intentaba acostumbrarse.

Aun trataba de lidiar con los rugidos de los terribles terrores en las mañanas, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando. Las primeras veces fueron una tortura. Los rugidos, gruñidos y el sonido de las garras arañando el techo no lo dejaban dormir, despertaba todas las mañanas con enormes ojeras, no era algo fuera de lo común, pero aun así le molestaba.

Ese día no podía ser diferente.

Se levantó temprano como siempre, comió algo y salió de su casa, listo para comenzar con sus deberes de jefe.

Pudo escuchar unas carcajadas por encima de su cabeza y de alguna extraña manera, también le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Miro hacia el cielo, y a unos cuantos metros arriba estaban hipo y chimuelo practicando sus piruetas como siempre.

Jamás había visto algo como eso. El muchacho y el dragón se movían como uno solo. No había ningún momento en el que ambos amigos no estuvieran de acuerdo. Su danza en el viento era algo digno y hermoso de contemplar.

Estoico miro asombrado, admirando la elegancia del muchacho y el dragón al danzar en el viento.

El muchacho retiro el casco de su cabeza permitiendo que el viento recorriera sus mejillas.

Estoico miro la enorme sonrisa que se formó en el esbelto rostro del joven y como este cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Pareciera que el tiempo se detenía cuando hipo y chimuelo volaban. Como si tuvieran la eternidad para volar por siempre. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se colocó el casco al mismo tiempo que le susurraba unas palabras al dragón negro. Ambos amigos se prepararon. Estoico miro ansioso, esperando por ver lo que ocurriría y de repente… observo como hipo y chimuelo volaron más arriba de lo que ya estaban, girando sobre si mismos en el viento.

Estaban demasiado arriba y Estoico se tensó esperando lo peor, pero debía confiar en el muchacho. Después de todo, él sabía lo que hacía, y eso es algo que nunca olvidaría.

Estoico comenzó a calmarse hasta que tuvo un gran sobresalto. Miro al cielo con los ojos como platos, claramente alarmado y por un momento dudo de hipo… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO?!

Miro como hipo salto del dragón y ambos comenzaron a caer en picada hacia el mar, al mismo tiempo que giraban en el viento.

Hipo extendió sus brazos disfrutando la sensación del viento a través de todo su cuerpo y se impulsó hacia delante.

Estoico podía escuchar los gritos entusiasmados del muchacho y su amigo, y antes de caer al agua, hipo volvió a retomar su asiento en la espalda de chimuelo y volaron sobre el mar. Las alas de chimuelo rozaban el mar haciendo que unas cuantas gotas cayeran sobre su jinete.

Dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de tener el casco, Estoico sabía que hipo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y después de un momento vislumbro como se alejaba el par de amigos, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Estoico se había estado levantando más de lo normal, solo para admirar los grandiosos espectáculos de hipo y su dragón, aunque le costara trabajo reconocerlo.

La mañana había transcurrido normal al igual que siempre. La misma rutina de todos los días, verificar que todo estuviera en orden, bueno, en realidad, ahora que la guerra con los dragones había finalizado y la gente sabía como tratarlos, su trabajo ya no era tan complicado al igual que antes, eso en verdad era un alivio.

Se dirigió hacia la playa. Las clases de entrenamiento se estaban dando fuera de la academia para que se pudiera volar mejor, si no, todos estarían apretados y podría ocurrir algún accidente, y nadie quería que ocurriera eso, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Estoico miro como la gente se esforzaba por no caer de los dragones aferrándose a la silla y a los cuellos de los dragones. Estoico no pudo contener una carcajada al verlos trepar encima de los dragones. Los jóvenes ya no tenían tantas complicaciones ya que al pasar mucho tiempo con hipo, él les había dado unos cuantos consejos. Todos lo hacían bien, más la chica Hofferson, tenía que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal, no le sorprendía mucho, la chica era fuerte y no se rendía fácilmente, pero claro, nadie podía ganarle a hipo. No cabía duda que él era el mejor de todos.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del muchacho y miraban asombrados cuando este hacia sus demostraciones en el aire.

–¡ESO ES HIPO! ¡WOHO ASI SE HACE! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! –Estoico escuchaba los aplausos y las porras de los jóvenes hacia su amigo que los miraba sonriente

–Chimuelo, es tan extraño… -hipo miro como todos lo miraban asombrados y como Patapez, Patán, Astrid y los gemelos le aplaudían alegremente y le sonreían –jamás me había sentido tan feliz en… toda mi vida

–creo que es justo. Eres un gran chico, y después de todo por lo que has pasado, es lo mínimo que te mereces, te mereces ser feliz y más –dijo chimuelo con total sinceridad

–gracias amigo

–sabes hipo… jamás te había visto tan feliz en todo este tiempo. Solo cuando nos hicimos amigos y cuando volábamos a solas. En verdad me alegra verte feliz y sonriente de nuevo.

–si no fuera por ti chimuelo… yo estaría perdido en este momento. Tú eres el que siempre me diste fuerzas para continuar. Tú has sido lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir en la vida. Gracias por quedarte a mi lado –con esto, hipo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y lentamente bajaron al suelo.

Cuando llegaron al suelo varios se reunieron a su lado dándole palmadas en el hombro

–Lo hiciste muy bien hipo –hipo volteo hacia la pequeña niña de pelo trenzado y le acaricio la cabeza amistosamente

–hey, ¿cómo estas Emily? ¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunto hipo, amorillándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña niña

–he estado bien, gracias –dijo la niña con un leve sonrojo

–Me alegro –hipo miro como un terrible terror llego y se froto contra su pierna. Chimuelo le gruño al instante. Era el mismo dragón con el que chimuelo se había peleado unas semanas atrás, y todo por hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo en este mismo instante. Frotarse contra la pierna de su mejor amigo. No le sorprendía que todos los dragones se encariñaran con hipo, pero no le gustaba mucho.

Chimuelo se acercó impotente al dragón quien retrocedió unos pasos.

–Quien te crees que eres para acercarte de ese modo a mi jinete –gruño chimuelo

–¿tuyo? No me digas que él es de tu propiedad –se defendió el pequeño dragón y chimuelo se acercó más a él provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Hipo se dio cuenta de la discusión entre ambos dragones y se interpuso antes de que chimuelo matara al dragón.

–wou cálmense ambos –ordeno hipo, he inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia del joven, el dragón corrió a esconderse a tras de la pierna de hipo para protegerse de la furia nocturna – ¿cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos? –pregunto confundido hipo mientras que Emily solo los miraba sin saber si irse o quedarse. Obviamente prefirió la segunda opción.

–¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA LA FORMA EN QUE SE ENCARIÑO ESTE CONTIGO? –reclamo chimuelo. El dragón más pequeño le mostro los dientes afilados y le gruño

–"este" tiene un nombre ¿sabes? Me llamo Fogón para tu información

–jajjaaja ¿y se supone que tu nombre deba atemorizarme? –se burló chimuelo. Hipo comenzaba a exasperarse –solo te diré algo… mantente alejado de mi jinete –gruño mostrando sus dientes causando un sobresalto en el más pequeño. hipo sonrió un poco al ver la forma en que su amigo se comportaba tan sobreprotectoramente con él. Lentamente voltio a ver al terrible terror y se dio cuenta de sus ojos tristes.

–yo solo estoy un poco celoso. Todos buscan a los dragones grandes y fuertes. Nadie se fijaría en un enano como yo. ¿Quién querría mi amistad? No valgo nada –dijo el pequeño quien se fue alejando lentamente. Hipo miro a chimuelo con desaprobación

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunto chimuelo inocentemente con mirada tierna, pero hipo le dio la espalda para acercarse al terrible terror que caminaba cabizbajo –no puede ser enserio –chimuelo miro a su amigo. "realmente eres una persona extraordinaria hipo, y noble más que nada"

–espera ¡Fogón! –grito hipo para atraer la atención del terrible terror. Hipo le hizo una seña para que se subiera a su brazo y este obedeció –Emily ven –le hizo señas a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada en el suelo para que se acercara. Hipo miro como la niña jugueteaba con sus manos –¿quieres tocarlo? –Emily asintió con la cabeza y lentamente acaricio la cabeza del dragón quien pareció ronronear al tacto al parecer disfrutándolo. La niña también sonreía alegre –su nombre es Fogón, y por lo que me dice, el busca a alguien quien le dé el amor que necesita –comento hipo esperando la reacción de la pequeña

–Fogón, es un nombre chistoso. Me agrada. ¿Crees que el… me quiera como su amiga? –pregunto dulcemente. Al escucharlo Fogón comenzó a entusiasmarse mirando a la niña emocionado

–yo creo que si –con eso, el dragón bajo del brazo de hipo y se colocó en el hombro de la niña acariciándole la mejilla y esta rio alegremente –¿porque no pasan un tiempo juntos? –con esto Emily y Fogón se alejaron, ambos sonrientes

A lo lejos, Estoico había estado observando cada movimiento del niño. No podía contener más su sonrisa. De alguna manera, cada vez que miraba a aquel muchacho, le daban ganas de sonreír. El muchacho contagiaba su felicidad a otros y era algo que admiraba.

Lentamente se acercó al chico y coloco una mano en su hombro haciendo que el chico se tensara por un momento, pero luego se relajó.

–Es sorprendente el cambio que has hecho al pueblo. Es admirable. Muchas gracias –dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al niño

–no tiene nada que agradecerme señor –Estoico iba a volver a hablar, pero la voz de Patán lo interrumpió

–¡Hipo ¿no vienes?! –pregunto. Todos los jóvenes ya lo esperaban montados en sus dragones. Estoico miro como el rostro de hipo se ilumino

–¡claro que si chicos! –contesto hipo alegremente mientras se montaba en chimuelo. Supongo que nos veremos después jefe –y con eso hipo y chimuelo comenzaron a volar al lado del resto quienes comenzaron a charlar con el amistosamente

–sí, nos vemos luego

Los días fueron transcurriendo. Cada vez que veía a hipo se acercaba con él para charlar un poco.

Las primeras veces, hipo no charlaba mucho y hacia lo posible por evitar los temas relacionados con sus padreas, claro, Estoico ya no insistiría a menos que el muchacho quisiera hablar sobre eso.

Ya habían ocurrido unas cuantas veces en las que hipo había mostrado su habilidad como arquero y herrero. Algunas veces le ayudaba a bocón a hacer armas, pero últimamente trabajaban más en sillas de montar y cosas que facilitaran la nueva vida con los dragones, como un sistema para prevención de incendios. En cuanto a su habilidad en el arco, la había demostrado al estar practicando con sus amigos y todos habían quedado asombrados con su habilidad. Incluso le habían pedido que les enseñara a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hipo se había negado a esto, y les había dicho que era algo que prefería no hacer. Obviamente estaban un poco decepcionados, pero esto no cambiaba su amistad con hipo.

Esa tarde, Estoico e hipo estaban paseando por la playa platicando acerca de dragones. Hipo había insistido en que Estoico aprendiera a montar uno, pero el solo negaba. Hablaban de diversos temas y ahora sus conversaciones ya no eran tensas como anteriormente lo habían sido. Ahora hablaban más abiertamente y disfrutaban su compañía.

Unos arbustos parecieron moverse y chimuelo comenzó a gruñir colocándose al frente de hipo protectoramente.

–¿qué pasa amigo? –pregunto hipo un poco alarmado. Chimuelo gruño con más fuerza

–Hay un aroma que no me agrada en lo absoluto, y es un poco familiar hipo –comento, volteándolo a ver. Hipo se había puesto un poco pálido e inmediatamente Estoico comenzó a sacar su espada.

De entre los arbustos, un muchacho alto y fornido con casco salió agitando una espada. Iba directamente hacia Estoico, pero antes de que Estoico pudiera pestañar hipo ya estaba enfrentando al muchacho. El joven había sido derrumbado al suelo e hipo había arrojado su espada dejándola fuera de su alcance, pero el otro no iba a rendirse. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y corrió hacia hipo blandiendo una daga que había sacado de su cinturón.

–¡HIPO CUIDADO! –grito Estoico comenzando a correr para defender a hipo. Pero se paró en seco al ver que hipo no necesitaba ayuda. A pesar de su apariencia delgada, hipo tenía más fuerza de lo que se creía.

Hipo esquivo los golpes del muchacho y lo golpeo en la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero este seguía luchando, tratando de cortarlo con su daga. En eso, tratando de darle a hipo, arrojo la daga que accidentalmente dio en una pata de chimuelo haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Hipo miro con horror como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de la herida de su amigo. En eso sus ojos se volvieron fríos y llenos de rencor. Miro al joven en el suelo y lo levanto agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo y doblándolo en su espalda.

–¡AHHHHHH SUELTAME! –grito, pero hipo no le hizo caso. En vez de eso, le doblo el brazo con más fuerza causando más gritos por parte del muchacho.

–Nadie lastima a mi amigo –susurro en su oído amenazadoramente. El muchacho miro los ojos fríos de hipo causando en él un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna. Con eso hipo doblo todo el brazo y se escuchó claramente un crujido acompañado de varios gritos de dolor por parte del joven que se derrumbó en el suelo.

Estoico no sabía qué hacer. Estaba boquiabierto.

El joven enfoco su vista en el muchacho con el que se había enfrentado anteriormente y trato de contener un grito de asombro

–Hipo –susurro tan bajo que solo hipo pudo escuchar. Hipo abrió sus ojos como platos

–no… no, esto no puede ser –su voz tembló –Borg –él era uno de los jóvenes que lo golpeaban antes de escapar. Eso significaba que… por los dioses. Su padre lo encontraría.

Borg se levantó sujetando su brazo con fuerza y salió corriendo del lugar.

Hipo corrió rápidamente hacia su amigo y examino su herida. Afortunadamente no era tan grave. Estoico corrió hacia ambos amigos. Iba a comenzar a hacerle preguntas, pero se detuvo al ver su labio tembloroso y su rostro pálido, así que ignoro el tema por el momento. Ambos ayudaron a chimuelo a levantarse del suelo y se dirigieron al pueblo para sanar la herida de chimuelo. Después de eso, hipo había evadido a Estoico y se había marchado con chimuelo a la fragua para poder descansar. Ya ahí, ambos amigos comenzaron a charlar.

–chimuelo… cuando dijiste que había un aroma familiar… no te equivocaste –dijo hipo comenzando a temblar. Chimuelo lo miro esperando a que continuara –era… Borg –chimuelo se tensó al escuchar el nombre.

–¿estás seguro de que era él? –hipo asintió y coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de su rostro.

–¿qué voy a hacer chimuelo? Mi padre va a encontrarme y yo… yo no quiero que eso pase –con eso hipo comenzó a temblar más fuerte. Chimuelo coloco un ala protectoramente sobre él. No sabía cómo confortar a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente la gente y los dragones ya paseaban alegres por los alrededores, bueno… casi todos. Faltaba una persona.

Le había preguntado a Bocón e incluso a los jóvenes, pero nadie sabía a donde se había ido después de las clases en la academia.

Estoico estaba preocupado por hipo. Al no encontrar respuestas comenzó a buscarlo en el bosque hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos.

Comenzó a seguir el sonido hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver un joven cubriéndose el rostro con sus rodillas y un dragón negro abrazándolo. Accidentalmente piso una rama haciendo que hipo y chimuelo levantaran la vista.

–señor… yo… -hipo comenzó a temblar

–shhh, tranquilo –Estoico se sentó al lado de hipo esperando a que hipo comenzara a hablar y así fue –señor… yo no quería que me viere actuar de ese modo

–Lo sé –dijo, colocando su mano en el hombre del chico quien se tensó.

–yo… le he… mentido señor –Estoico lo miro confundido –yo… no soy… del todo huérfano. Escape de mi hogar porque mi padre me golpeaba. Yo… ya no podía… quedarme más. Si quiere que me vaya… lo entiendo –hipo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando la reacción del hombre a su lado. Pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte del hombre y de repente… sintió unos enormes brazos rodeándolo, al principio se tensó, pero luego se dejó llevar por la calidez reconfortante.

–lamento escuchar eso, y quiero que sepas que te perdono. Sé que has pasado por mucho. Tal vez no sea lo que alguien como tu puedo esperar, pero desearía… si tú lo deseas… considerarme tu… padre.

Hipo abrió los ojos


	17. Consuelo en ti

**Capítulo 15**

**Consuelo en ti**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que alcanzo a ver un pequeño barco escondido por los árboles. Rápidamente se apresuró a subir a él, aun agarrando su brazo lesionado.

Cuanto estuvo en barco se sentó encima de una caja mientras varios hombres miraban horrorizados el brazo del muchacho.

Borg era un joven fuerte, en realidad, era el más fuerte de todos los demás, o al menos eso era lo que se pensaba… hasta ahora.

Una mujer se acercó para mirar su brazo y lo rozo levemente para comprobar su estado... GRAVE ERROR.

–¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! –grito tan fuerte que provoco que la mujer diera una salto hacia atrás y toda la tripulación se estremeciera. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de todas las miradas que lo rodeaban –¡¿Y USTEDES QUE ME ESTAN MIRANDO?! LLEVENOS DE VUELTA –ordeno. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a moverse.

Coloco sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de contener un grito de frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que ese… ese enano pudiera vencerlo.

No importaba, debía avisarle a Alvin.

Desde que hipo había escapado, Alvin se había comportado como un demente. Había ordenado a todos sus hombres buscar a su hijo, no importaba a que costo, y cuando se llegaba con las manos vacías, Alvin actuaba como un completo animal. Él lo quería de vuelta, ¿por qué?, solo él lo sabía.

Nadie comprendía porque buscaba con tanta desesperación a su hijo. Para todos, era un completo misterio, pero si conseguía a hipo de vuelta, quizás todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al llegar a la isla, no espero a que el bote terminara de llegar, bajo del barco a como pude y se dispuso a encontrar a Alvin lo más rápido posible. No debía perder tiempo.

Después de tanto buscar, por fin logro ver al hombre robusto hablando con lo que parecía ser un anciano a unos cuantos metros en frente de él. No perdió más tiempo. Se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer caso del dolor que corría por su brazo.

–¡Alvin! –Grito para llamar la atención del hombre, pero el otro pareció no haberle escuchado –¡ALVIN! –Borg cayo de rodillas en frente de Alvin, este lo miro con indiferencia –Alvin… es hipo… sé dónde… esta –dijo entre jadeos. Alvin lo miro con una media sonrisa.

–me alegro, pero creo que llegaste un poco tarde. Esa información ya la tengo –Borg lo miro con incredulidad. Había unas cuantas risas a su lado. Lentamente volteo a ver al hombre con el que Alvin había estado platicando anteriormente. Era un anciano delgado con pelo gris y a su lado una oveja.

–Qué pena muchacho, debiste llegar un poco antes –dijo con burla acompañada. Otros sonidos de burla comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor, incluyendo a Alvin.

–¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! –Grito, llamando la atención de los demás –PREPAREN TODO LO NECESARIO… ¡NOS DIRIGIREMOS A BERK!

Hipo había estado llorando por varias horas hasta que por fin había quedado dormido en los brazos de Estoico.

Ya había comenzado a atardecer y el frio corría por el viento causando escalofríos en el muchacho. Con mucho cuidado, lo levanto con delicadeza procurando no despertarlo. El joven era liviano, tan frágil.

Estoico comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el pueblo seguido de chimuelo, pero no dejo al chico en la fragua.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, llevo al chico hacia una habitación grande y lo coloco sobre la cama cubriéndolo con unas mantas para mantenerlo caliente. Chimuelo no pudo hacer nada más que ver a su amigo. Por un momento se sintió imponente. Deseaba poder hacer algo por hipo, salvarlo, lo que sea para evitar que salga herido. Lo único que deseaba era su felicidad, pero parecía que cada vez era más lejos de alcanzar.

Estoico estaba sentado al lado de hipo, mirándolo. Algo dentro de él le decía que ya había visto a ese muchacho mucho antes de que llegara. La extraña familiaridad lo abrumaba siempre que lo miraba

–Descansa –dijo mientras le rozaba la mejilla con el cariño con el que un padre lo haría hacia su hijo. Hipo ya no era un desconocido. Hipo era una de las personas más cercanas que tenía. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta –chimuelo –llamo, pero este no le hizo caso.

Estoico levanto la mirada al ver que el dragón no lo seguía, ni siquiera lo miraba. Solo veía a su amigo con tristeza.

–¿chimuelo? –pregunto para captar su atención. Chimuelo le dio una mirada suplicante para que no lo obligara a dejar. Estoico comprendió su mirada y solo asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Chimuelo se subió a la cama donde se encontraba hipo y lo cubrió con una de sus alas negras, como si eso pudiera mejorar el confuso dolor que sufría su amigo, su hipo.

No pasaron más que unas pocas horas hasta que hipo despertó, encontrando a su amigo profundamente dormido a su lado. Hizo a un lado el ala de su amigo y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Al mirar por ella pudo notar que aún era de noche. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y al mirarla, se sentía a salvo

–¿qué voy a hacer? Mi padre vendrá por mí y… todo habrá sido en vano. La vida que tanto desee… habrá terminado. ¿Cómo me verán si se enteran? Yo… ¿y chimuelo? No es justo para el pasar toda su vida encerrada, sin poder marcharse, sin volar. No, no, no puedo hacerle eso. No puedo hacerle eso a chimuelo. Es mi mejor amigo –las lágrimas amenazabas con salir de sus ojos hasta que comenzaron a salir a montones. Trataba de contenerlas, pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba, así que al final dejo de intentarlo, permitiendo que sus emociones escaparan fuera de él.

Chimuelo abrió los ojos, por un momento se alarmo al no ver a hipo a su lado, pero luego lo vio, de pie frente la ventana, mirando la luna. Estaba a punto de llamar a su nombre hasta que comenzó a escuchas las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo.

–debí saber que esto pasaría. Debí saberlo. Soy un tonto, soy un tonto al creer que alguna vez podría ser libre, al creer que… tal vez… llegaría el día en que mi destino… podría ser… feliz. Pero eso se acabó. No hay nada para mí en esta vida –los ojos de hipo ahora estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus lágrimas eran amargas –no me merezco la amistad de chimuelo, ni siquiera el respeto de esta gente. No merezco que alguien me considere su hijo, ni siquiera mi propio padre. Soy una vergüenza.

El corazón de chimuelo se rompió al escuchar esas palabras. Como podía ser capaz de decir eso, todo eso era una mentira. Hipo era lo más valioso en su vida.

NO, NO HIBA A PERMITIR QUE SU HIPO PENSARA DE ESA MANERA.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó al lado de su amigo, causando en hipo un sobresalto por la aparición repentina. Hipo miro a su amigo de pie en frente de él y se dio cuenta de su mirada seria.

–lo escuchaste todo, ¿no es así? –no era necesario preguntar. Sabía que chimuelo lo había estado escuchando.

–Tengo la suerte de no haber escuchado todo –Hipo solo pudo agachar su mirada en forma de vergüenza al recordar sus palabras –no creas que me produce alguna satisfacción ver cómo te torturas a ti mismo –hipo lo miro sorprendido.

–chimuelo, yo… yo no soy digno de tu amistad

–Hipo, eso no… –hipo lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

–yo ni siquiera merezco estar vivo –chimuelo no podía aguantarlo mas

–¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO? ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE SIENTO AL VERTE DESTRUIRTE A TI MISMO? A MI AMIGO, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI UNICO AMIGO. ¿NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTA? TAL VEZ NO TE DES CUENTA, PERO TU, ERES LO MAS VALIOSO EN MI VIDA, Y SI TE PREDIERA… YO… YO NO SE LO QUE HARIA SIN TI –las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del dragón. Esto hizo sentir a hipo más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

–¡oh chimuelo! –hipo se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo a su a su amigo quien acepto, cubriendo al niño con sus alas, ambos reconfortándose, esperando se esa manera aliviar el dolor del otro.

Chimuelo separo un poco a hipo de el para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Hipo, no quiero escucharte hablar de esa manera nunca más, ¿me has entendido? –hipo asintió y volvió a abrazar a su amigo.

–perdóname, es solo que yo… tengo… tanto miedo. No sé qué hacer, ¿Qué pasara mañana? –pregunto, esperando que su amigo pudiera tener una solución, pero no era así. Chimuelo se avergonzaba de no saber que poder hacer por su amigo.

Chimuelo suspiro en negación –no lo sé hipo, pero eso no importa, no te pasara nada mientras este a tu lado. Yo jamás te abandonare, jamás.

Esa era una promesa que se había hecho así mismo desde que había conocido a aquel pequeño y flacucho niño en la cala, quien ahora era todo un joven, pero no importaba cuanto creciera, el jamás se iría de su lado, y si tenía que morir por el… así seria, porque como se lo había dicho… hipo era lo más valioso en su vida, y si Alvin se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, el mismo se encargaría de que eso jamás volviera a ocurrir.

Mientras que para hipo… no importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el calor reconfortante que le daba su amigo. No había nadie más con quien quisiera estar en ese momento más que con su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Chimuelo.

Así paso el resto de la noche, ambos amigos procurando no pensar lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Ni siquiera podían imaginar lo que estaba en marcha.

* * *

**como siempre, lamento tardar mucho en volver escribir, pero aquí esta.**

**trate de profundizar un poco mas en la amistad de hipo y chimuelo y como se sentían con respecto al otro**

**creo que ya tienen una pequeña idea de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo ;) nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Verdades ocultas

**Capítulo 16**

**Verdades ocultas**

El día comenzó como de costumbre, pero esta vez no hubo ningún vuelo que admirar.

El cielo estaba vacío, sin ninguna risa que se escuchara a lo lejos. No había nada.

Hipo había estado mirando a través de la ventana, ignorando los fríos aires que pasaban a través de ella. Apenas se había percatado de que no había dormido en la fragua.

Su cabeza se había embotado con tantos pensamientos que no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor para comprobar donde estaba.

Miraba el exterior con ojos vacíos, sin ningún reflejo de alguna emoción existente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos, carentes de felicidad, miedo, incluso dolor. No había nada al mirar en ellos.

A chimuelo no le agrado nunca ese estado en el que se ponía su amigo. Mirando, como si ya nada importara. Como si esperara poder desaparecer en ese instante.

Chimuelo se acercó cercas de él y trato de llamar su atención colocando su cabeza debajo de su mano, pero hipo no lo miro. Ni siquiera se percató de la familiaridad de las escamas debajo de la palma de su mano.

No se podría decir que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. No existía ni un solo pensamiento. Lo único que quería era ocultarse en el rincón más profundo de su mente y no salir de ahí jamás.

Chimuelo comenzó al alarmarse al darse cuenta de que su amigo no reaccionaba

–¡NO, NO OTRA VEZ! –chimuelo sujeto a hipo de su armadura para que se alejara de la ventana y lo jalo hacia el suelo para que se sentara. Hipo seguía sin reaccionar –¡HIPO NO HAGAS ESTO! HAY OTRA SOLUCION, JUNTOS… PODREMOS HAYAR UN MODO DE SALIR DE ESTA. NO LO HAGAS –le rogo suplicante. Hipo miraba hacia la nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por los ojos de chimuelo al darse cuenta de que hipo estaba muy lejos de él. Se había escondido en lo profundo de su mente para evadir sus problemas. –¡¿HIPO?! ¡HIPO! –chimuelo grito con desesperación, hasta que no pudo más. No podía perder a su amigo. No de nuevo. Recordó la primera vez que esto había sucedido, y no era un recuerdo agradable.

Flashback

Chimuelo había despertado de una pequeña siesta. Trato de acurrucarse más con su amigo, pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos al sentir la ausencia de hipo a su lado. Levanto la cabeza y miro a los costados tratando de visualizar a su amigo. Estaba sentado frente a la ventana, mirando la luna.

–¿Hipo? –llamo, pero este pareció no escucharle. Ese día Alvin le había gritado y le había golpeado fuertemente la mejilla, pero luego de eso le había rozado el hombro afectuosamente dejándolo solo. Ya no soportaba los cambios de actitud de su padre. Como podía actuar se esa manera.

Golpearlo y gritarle y luego darle un… pequeño acto de afecto. No lo comprendía.

Se había centrado en ocultarse en lo más fondo de su mente. Solo para olvidarse du su padre y ocultarse.

"soy un cobarde"

–¿HIPO? –volvió a llamar chimuelo. Lentamente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia su amigo. La sensación que sintió esa ocasión era algo que no le gustaba recordar. Ver a su amigo sin vida. Sin expresión alguna.

Se le rompió el corazón al creer que su hipo jamás regresaría a él. Que estaría perdido para siempre.

Fin del flashback

Después de eso, chimuelo había logrado rescatar a hipo del fondo de su mente. Lo había logrado a través de sus recuerdos juntos… ¡eso era!

–hipo… yo sé que puedes escucharme. Soy yo… chimuelo. Tu amigo. Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Sé que puedes sentirme a tu lado. Tienes que salir de ahí hipo. No puedes quedarte oculto ahí para siempre. Te necesito. ¿Recuerdas… al conocernos, aquellos momentos de práctica tan complicados en los que me ayudaste a volver a volar? Yo sé que sí. En ese momento supe que estarías ahí para mí siempre que te necesitara. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Nunca me dejaste solo… así que te suplico… no me dejes solo ahora –chimuelo miro esperanzado el rostro de su amigo, esperando alguna señal de que hipo había estado consciente de sus palabras.

Sus orejas comenzaron a agacharse en decepción. Esperaba…

–Chimuelo –volteo inmediatamente. El brillo había vuelto a los ojos de hipo y se enfocaron en los de chimuelo –perdóname –sollozo, derramando lágrimas y abrazo a su amigo quien acepto con gusto y ronroneo de alegría ante el contacto tan cálido –debes creer que soy un cobarde –dijo hipo con dolor, pero chimuelo negó en desaprobación.

Ambos amigos se separaron después de un rato. Los ojos de hipo estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Se tallo los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas. Odiaba llorar. Lo único que hacía era llorar. No sabía que más hacer. Era débil.

No tardó mucho en que los temores volvieron a su mente.

–mi padre estará aquí dentro de poco. Lo sé. Lo presiento –dijo sin mirar a su amigo.

Era verdad. Chimuelo lo sabía. Ahora mismo debían estar en camino.

–entonces no perdamos tiempo. Hay que irnos de aquí hipo –le grumo señalando la puerta. Pero hipo no se levantó. Miro a su amigo dudoso sin saber qué hacer -¿Qué estas esperando? RAPIDO –gruño chimuelo exasperado. Hipo se levantó del suelo, pero no camino rumbo a la puerta.

–No podemos irnos así como así –mencione mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarlas. El clima se había vuelto helado.

–¿ENTONCES ESPERAS QUEDARTE A QUI A QUE TE ATRAPEN? –hipo lo miro avergonzado.

–no quiero que la gente me mire como un traidor –dijo casi como un susurro. Chimuelo agacho la cabeza rendido y se acercó hacia su amigo

–bien, entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿le dirás a Estoico de tu mentira? –cuestiono. Hipo pareció reflexionarlo por un tiempo sin encontrar una respuesta clara –hipo, es arriesgado. Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que…

–¡NO! Antes tengo que aclarar las cosas –dijo sin dudar.

Unas voces se escucharon fuera de la casa. Era Estoico quien ya estaba bien despierto, listo para otra rutina. Esa era su oportunidad. Tenía que ser ahora.

Hipo salió corriendo de la habitación e inmediatamente chimuelo comprendió sus intenciones.

–¡HIPO DETENTE! –gruño chimuelo, pero este no lo escucho. Siguió corriendo hasta salir de la casa y toparse con Estoico.

Estoco abrió los ojos contento de ver a hipo

–hipo ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con cariño, pero hipo no contesto a la pregunta.

–señor, yo… tengo que decirle algo –Al principio iba a reclamarle por seguir llamándolo señor, pero luego se percató de la respiración agitada del muchacho por haber corrido rápidamente y su semblante serio y determinado.

–hipo, ¿que… -pero antes de que pudiera acabarle de preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría, ambos miraron a Astrid que corría rápidamente hacia ellos. Se veía muy nerviosa.

–¡JEFE! –grito para llamar la atención de Estoico hasta que por fin estuvo al frente de ambos.

–¡Astrid, ¿qué es lo que sucede?! –pregunto alarmado al ver a la chica tan agitada.

–Nos están invadiendo los Parias –el corazón de hipo se detuvo al instante.

Llegaran a la playa tan pronto como pudieran. Todo el pueblo ya estaba reunido, todos preparados con sus armas en caso de ser requerido. Había varios barcos deteniéndose en la orilla, todos llenos de hombres armados.

Hipo se mantuvo lo más distante posible junto con chimuelo.

No tardó mucho en que un hombre imponente y de barba negra bajara de uno de los barcos. Alvin.

Todos miraron asombrados, sin embargo, Estoico lo miraba manteniendo su semblante serio. Se acercó con paso firme hasta quedar de pie en frente de Alvin.

–miren a quien veo después de tantos años. A mi viejo amigo Estoico –dijo sonriendo, pero Estoico no lo hizo. Solo podía mirarlo con ojos penetrantes –¿acaso no te alegra verme? –Estoico no cambio su expresión –creo que no –Estoico comenzó a exasperarse.

–¿Que estás haciendo aquí Alvin? –Interrogo –no eres bienvenido aquí, ni ninguno de tu gente. ¡Váyanse! –ordeno

–Tranquilo, me iré de aquí, pero antes… recuperare lo que me pertenece –dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Estoico lo miro incrédulo.

–No hay nada aquí que te pertenezca –hipo comenzó a retroceder con temor, procurando que nadie lo viera.

–oh, ¿estás seguro de eso? –sus ojos se posaron en hipo. Este se estremeció al instante y miro a su padre con miedo quien seguía sonriendo amenazadoramente.

Hipo soltó un grito al sentir unas manos rodeando sus brazos. Todos miraron con angustia la escena. Chimuelo soltó unos gruñidos hacia los hombres, pero no los ataco debido a que si lo hacía, seguramente lastimaría a hipo. Solo pudo mirar con horror como los hombres se dirigían hacia Alvin con hipo en manos.

–¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME IR! –grito suplicante, pero no lo escucharon. Los ojos de Estoico se abrieron en pánico.

–¡HIPO!... ¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO?... SUELTENLO… DEJENLO IR… –comenzaron a gritar los amigos de hipo, incluyendo bocón

–¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJENLO IR! –grito con furia mientras empuñaba su espada

–me temo que no hare eso Estoico –dijo Alvin. Estoico lo miro confuso al igual que el resto del pueblo. Alvin sintió las miradas confusas y comenzó a reír. Poco después dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo –¿ya paso mucho tiempo y aun no les dices quien eres realmente? Me sorprendes.

Estoico ahora estaba más confundido ahora.

–Este chico me pertenece –dijo para todos quienes intercambiaron miradas

–¡ÉL NO TE PERTENECE, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE AHORA O TE OBLIGARE A HACERLO! –dijo con furia

–PREGUNTALE TÚ MISMO. ÉL SABE QUE NO MIENTO –Estoico miro a hipo sin comprender

–¿hipo? ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Tu… ya conocías a este hombre? –Hipo agacho la mirada. No soportaba ver la decepción y el dolor en los ojos del pueblo, y menos en los de Estoico. Simplemente no podía.

La falta de respuesta hizo que a Estoico se le rompiera el corazon. Alvin comenzó a reír de nuevo al percatarse de la patética escena.

–Claro que me conoce, después de todo… él es mi hijo –al escuchar esta frase, todos dejaron de gritar y discutir. Todos quedaron silenciados ante el gran impacto –él es mi hijo, pero no solamente es mío. Él también es hijo de… Evellen.

Esto deja a todos aún más impactados. No podían creer lo que escuchaban, y mucho menos Estoico.

"NO, NO ES CIERTO. DEBE ESTAR MINTIENDO" trato de convencerse a sí mismo, pero al final… no lo logro.

Ahora comprendía de donde sentía tanta Familiaridad. Ese cabello caoba rojizo, esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes. Sí, no podría ser hijo de alguien más que de Evellen

No tenía caso seguirse engañando. El hijo era de ella.

No podía hablar. Su mente comenzó a retroceder hacía varios años atrás…

En sus viejas memorias. en las viejas memorias de Alvin, Evellen y el.

* * *

**tarde mucho, pero ya conocen la escuela. en verdad espero que les haya gustado y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. comenten :) Bye**


End file.
